Loved to Hurt
by Zulfa kim
Summary: Ya semua kisah ini berakhir indah, semua impian mereka terwujud. Benci yang terobati oleh pengorbanan. Hati yang beku luluh karena cinta yang panas. Kebersamaan melengkapi indahnya kehidupan./Kyuwook Yewook slight Yehyuk ff/BL/bad summary so langsung baca aja. END!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

_perjalanan panjang kisah kita... sekejap kau hancurkan selamanya.. inikah takdir untukku? dicintai tuk disakiti._

__.

terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk bersama di sebuah ruang musik.

"aku mencitaimu Ryeowook... ingatlah mimpi kita untuk menjadi penyanyi hebat bersama." kata namja pertama, parasnya tampan dilengkapi dengan mata sipitnya.

namja yang bernama Ryeowook tersebut tersenyum, dan meraih tangan namja pertama lalu meletakkannya satu di dadanya dan satu lagi dia genggam erat.

"aku juga mencintaimu hyung... pegang janji ku ini bahwa nyanyian pertama dan terakhir ku hanya kan aku persembahkan untukmu." lalu ia mencium punggung tangan namja yang di genggamnya.

wajah mereka mendekat satu sama lain, deru nafas mereka menyapu wajah masing-masing, lalu entah siapa yang memulainya mereka berciuman penuh cinta.

.

_indah bukan? saat mimpi yang tercipta di antara kalian terjadi karena cinta... namun apa jadinya kalau mimpi tersebut hancur karena cinta juga?_

.

Kim Ryeowook seorang 'diva' dari fakultas seni suara di unversitas Inha, terkenal akan wajah manisnya yang mengalahkan yeoja sekalipun dia adalah namja. suara merdu, kemampuan bermain piano, ramah, baik hati. ah... rasanya kita tak akan pernah habis mendeskripsikan dirinya. banyak para namja ataupun yeoja yang mengejarnya sebelum mereka tau bahwa sang malaikat tersebut telah termiliki.

Kim Joongwoon aka Yesung dari fakultas seni suara di universitas Seoul, seorang namja tampan, dengan sikap dingin khasnya namun tersimpan kelembutan yang hangat. suaranya yang menggambarkan arti seni sesungguhnya mampu membuat yang mendengarnya bergetar. dialah pria yang amat beruntung yang dapat memiliki seorang malaikat berwujud manusia bernama Kim Ryeowook.

mereka sepasang kekasih yang sempurna, tidak ada yang dapat memungkiri itu, saat mereka bersama, mereka akan mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang yang melihatnya kagum, iri, minder, dan memuja pada saat bersamaan.

dan inilah kisah mereka... kisah mimpi mereka, kisah cinta mereka, dan kisah hancurnya mereka...

.

Loved to hurt..

.

"mau ku bantu Ryeowook?" tanya seorang namja yang melihat Ryeowook sedang kesusahan membawa banyak sekali buku-buku tebal tentang musik klasik.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"ah.. tidak perlu Ji Young-ssi, aku bisa sendiri, tidak enak merepotkanmu." tolak Ryeowook halus.

"hmm... baiklah." namja yang bernama Ji Young mendesah kecewa.

Ryeowook meneruskan berjalan menuju kelasnya namun seorang dari belakang tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

BRUK

"eh.. aduh maaf aku tidak sengaja, aku terlalu fokus dengan PSP ku jadi tak melihat ada orang di depanku. sini biar ku bantu." kata namja yang menabrak Ryeowook tersebut, dia menunduk dan membantu Ryeowook membereskan buku-buku yang terjatuh akibat di tabrak olehnya.

"ah... gomawo." kata Ryeowook tersenyum kepada namja tersebut.

DEG! namja tersebut sepertinya juga sudah terjatuh pada pesona seorang Ryeowook, dia hanya diam terpaku.

"eh? kau kenapa jadi melamun?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

namja tersebut kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar kembali dari lamunannya,.

"hmm.. tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku dari fakultas seni suara. dan kau?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku dari fakultas seni tari. senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Ryeowook dan tersenyum lebar.

"ah.. mian kyuhyun-ssi aku harus segera pergi aku masih ada jam pelajaran. anyyoeng." Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"hmm... jadi Kim Ryeowook ya?" gumam Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

Yesung sedang berada di kantin kampus sambil membaca buku, ekspresi dingin dan seriusnya terpatri jelas di wajahya. namun begitu ada getaran handphonenya menandakan ada sebuah sms masuk yang tak lain dari namjachingunya ekspresi itu hilang entah ke mana.

_"chagi.. kau sudah istirahat? jangan lupa makan ne? saranghae" _begitu bunyi sms tersebut.

_"ne.. aku akan makan.. kau juga baby jangan lupa makan. nanti pulang kuliah aku usahakan untuk menjemputmu." _senyum tercetak di wajah Yesung saat membalas pesan tersebut.

.

"dia siapa?" tanya seseorang di pojokan kantin kepada teman sebelahnya.

"kau tidak tau? ah aku lupa kau kan baru pindah kemarin ya, dia Yesung mahasiswa seni suara."

"menarik.."

"apanya?"

"dia..." tunjuk namja tersebut ke arah Yesung.

"kau tidak bermaksud..." kata-katanya terpotong saat temannya sudah berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"aish... anak itu mencari masalah."

.

.

TBC or delete?

hehehe hollla zulfa bawa ff baru dengan pair YeWook. ff ini terinspirasi pas denger lagu "dicintai tuk disakiti" tau kan? hehehe

ini baru prolog nya jadi maaf pendek.

.

jadi zulfa minta review dari para reader yang terlanjur baca ff jelek ini untuk kelanjutan ff ini. oke?

so so and so review ne? kkkk~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

Chapter 1

ps : di prolog kemarin itu cuma pengenalan tokoh dan semacam flashback 2 tahun lalu. dan di sini di mulai cerita nya. mian kalau jadi bingung_._

_._

_bila ada pertemuan maka ada perpisahan. namun kenapa ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang berbeda itu malah menjadi awal dari perpisahan mu dengan kekasihmu sendiri?_

_._

2 years ago.

.

"perkenalkan namaku Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggil Eunhyuk."kata Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung yang masih fokus membaca bukunya.

Yesung hanya menatap tangan itu sekilas tanpa memandang wajah pemilik tangan tersebut lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

"hei itukah sikap mu kepada seseorang yang sedang memperkenalkan diri huh?" tanya Eunhyuk masih setia mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku tidak memintamu untuk mengenalkan diri bukan?" jawab Yesung acuh masih setia dengan bukunya.

Eunhyuk cemberut 'dingin sekali sih orang ini.' batinnya. dia menarik tangannya kembali.

"hmm.. baiklah aku di fakultas seni peran kalau kau mau tau. oh iya satu lagi Yesung-ssi kau menarik." Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yesung saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dan pergi berlalu menuju temannya yang masih menunggu di pojokan kantin.

Yesung kaget dengan perlakuan orang tersebut. tidakkah harusnya kau marah Yesung? karena biasanya kau akan marah apabila ada yang mendekati dirimu. oh ku harap ini bukanlah pertanda buruk.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka ponselnya saat merasa ada getaran di kantong celananya.

_"baby, maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini, dosenku menahanku di kampus. tidak papakan kalau kau pulang sendiri?"_

Ryeowook tersenyum membaca sms dari namjachingunya tersebut. lalu membalasnya.

_"ne.. tidak papa hyung, aku bisa kok. chuu :*"_

_"saranghae wookie chagi.. kita bertemu jam 8 malam di taman dekat rumahm. CHU~ :*"_

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Ah.. aku harus ke suatu tempat." gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

Ryeowook terpaku meiihat pemandangan di depannya. gadis kecil yang sedang ia amati sedang dengan riang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu sedangkan seorang wanita paruh baya mengejarnya di belakang, mengingatkan gadis tersebut agar tak berlari-lari.

Ryeowook tersenyum, hah betapa dia sangat merindukan gadis tersebut.

"hmm.. kau Ryeowook kan?" tanya seseorang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"eh.. kau.. Kyuhyun?"

"ne.. sedang apa kau di taman rumah sakit ini? kau sakit? atau menjenguk seseorang?" ya mereka memang berada di tamah yang terdapat di sebuah rumah sakit.

"ah.. itu aku menjenguk eh melihat lebih tepatnya." jawab Ryeowook sambil memainkan rambutnya gugup.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan jawaban Ryeowook.

"ah.. bagaimana kalau kita berbincang di caffe depan rumah sakit?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"baiklah.." jawab Ryeowook mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang dan sekali lagi menengok ke belakang untuk melihat gadis kecil tadi sekilas.

.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit tadi Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menyeruput kopi persanannya.

"oh.. orang tua ku lebih tepatnya ayah ku dokter bedah di rumah sakit tadi." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"oh ya? lalu kenapa kau juga tidak menjadi dokter seperti ayahmu?" tanya Ryeowook bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

"ah.. aku tidak tertarik." jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Ryeowook-ssi ternyata kau tipe orang yang menyenangkan." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus memandangi Ryeowook.

"jangan panggil begitu cukup Ryeowook atau wookie." kata Ryeowook tersenyum.

"ah baiklah, kau juga harus memanggil Kyuhyun saja."

"eh.. mian Kyuhyun aku harus segera pulang. aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." Kata Ryeowook bergegas pergi.

"eh.. tapi wookie.." belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ryeowook sudah pergi menjauh.

.

end of 2 years ago.

.

=LtH=

.

Ryeowook berjalan lemah di sebuah taman, ia menengok ke arah sebuah ayunan. dan sekelebat bayangan mucul.

.

flashback on.

.

"sudah lama menungguku chagi?" tanya Yesung saat menemukan namjachingu nya sedang terduduk di atas ayunan di taman tempat mereka berjanji bertemu.

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya di bahu sang namjachingu.

"ani.. seberapa lama itu aku akan tetap menunggu mu hyung." jawab Ryeowook sambil menoleh ke arah wajah Yesung dan mengecup pelan pipi Yesung.

"mianhe.. tadi dosen tua itu sangat lama menahanku."

"sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa hyung." jawab Ryeowook kini kepalanya tertunduk.

"ada apa? apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Ryeowook menggeleng.

Yesung melepas pelukannya kemudian berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di atas ayunan.

"don't lie to me baby.. aku tau kebiasaan mu yang memaksakan diri pasti selalu menatap ke bawah." Yesung memegang wajah Ryeowook agar memandangnya.

Ryeowook menyerah ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"aku.. tadi pergi mengunjungi minnie dari jauh sepertinya biasa hyung, dia bersama umma, dia.." Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya, kembali menunduk.

Yesung mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook dia menghela nafas.

"kau merindukannya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

"mianhe..." lirih Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook lembut.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf hyung. bukankah ini jalan yang memang aku pilih?" Ryeowook berusaha terdengar tetap riang.

Yesung tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

flashback off

.

Ryeowook terduduk di atas bangku taman, setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

"aku memilih jalan ini karena mu hyung, hiks. aku meninggalkan keluarga ku hanya demi musik karena mu hyung. aku jatuh cinta pada musik karenamu."

Ryeowook mencengkram dadanya erat.

"hiks.. jika tidak ada kau, tidak ada musik bagiku hyung. hiks karena aku mencintaimu.. terlalu mencintaimu hyung.."

dia menutup mulutnya erat menahan agar tak mengeluarkan suara isakan yang keras.

Ryeowook tak menyadari sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh dengan hati teriris. ingin rasanya dia menarik pemuda mungil tersebut dari lubang kesakitannya sekarang.

namja tersebut berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap namja tersebut dan sedetik kemudian menghambur ke pelukan namja itu menangis di sana.

"Kyu.. hiks.. Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Ryeowook pelan berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada namja manis tersebut.

lama mereka dalam posisi tersebut, Ryeowook masih sesekali sesegukan. namun tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melepas pelukan mereka secara kasar.

Yesung -namja yang memisahkan KyuWook- mencengkram tangan Ryeowook erat.

"apa yang ku katakan soal tak mendekati namja ini Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung tajam.

"mian.. hyung, aku dan Kyuhyun." suara Ryeowook bergetar ketakutan.

PLAK

Yesung menampar pipi Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook meringis.

"yak! apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun geram melihat tingkah Yesung. ingin rasanya ia menghajar Yesung kalau saja Ryeowook tidak memberika tatapan jangan kepadanya.

"kami hanya berteman hyung.. sama seperti yang kau katakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Eunhyuk hyung." jelas Ryeowook takut-takut.

"apa maksudmu hah? kau mau memutar balikkan semuanya dan bilang seolah-olah aku yang.."

"aku tidak mengatakan itu hyung.. hanya saja kenapa kalau hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung boleh berteman tetapi tidak dengan aku dan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook.

flashback on

.

Ryeowook mengambil handphone Yesung di atas meja tamu yang sedari tadi bergetar, sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri sedang di kamar mandi.

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel Yesung "Hyukkie" berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah panggilan penting Ryeowook mengangkatnya.

"hallo sunggie kenapa lama sekali sih diangkatnya?" tanya orang di seberang sana dengan nada kesal yang err manja setelah Ryeowook mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"maaf... Yesung hyung sedang di kamar mandi. ada yang mungkin.." kalimat Ryeowook dipotong oleh sang penelpon.

"kau siapa?"

"aku Kim Ryeowook, aku adalah nam.."

"ah baiklah Kim rye.. ryeo.. ah siapalah itu bilang ke Yesung bahwa aku menghubunginya. bye." kata orang tersebut dengan tidak sopannya mematikan telpon.

"ada apa?" tanya Yesung saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Ryeowook mematung sambil memegang posel miliknya.

Ryeowook tersentak.

"Ah anni hyung.." jawab Ryeowook entahlah kenapa saat ini rasanya ia sangat ketakutan, takut akan dia dan Yesung dan juga seseorang bernama "Hyukkie" itu.

Yesung menyentuh pipi Ryeowook lalu menciumnya lembut.

"kau memasak? aku lapar baby." tanya Yesung.

"ne.. ayo kita makan." dia berjalan menuju ruang makan di apartement Yesung dan diikuti oleh sang namjachingu dari belakang.

"ah iya hyung seseorang yang bernama Hyukkie tadi menghubungimu, maaf aku mengangkatnya, aku pikir mungkin penting. tapi ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?" ujar Ryeowook dan mulai menyusun piring di meja makan.

raut wajah Yesung berubah namun Ryeowook tak melihatnya.

"hanya teman, ya sudahlah mari cepat kita makan, aku sudah lapar sekali."

.

flashback off.

.

Yesung geram mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. dia ingin melayangkan tangannya ke Ryeowook sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"cukup hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun. dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Ryeowook akan marah karena dia membentak Yesung nantinya.

Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Kim Ryeowook cepat kembali ke apartement mu sekarang!" bentak Yesung kasar.

Ryeowook mengangguk patuh dan pergi menuju apartementnya tak ingin Yesung bertambah marah padanya.

baru Yesung mau melangkah namun suara Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"aku tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara kau dan Eunhyuk hyung, dan aku yakin Ryeowook pun meyakini hal yang sama denganku."

Yesung menoleh memandang tajam Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini? bertingkah seolah Ryeowook yang salah dalam hubungan kalian.. jangan bertanya kenapa karena aku bisa tau dari isakan Ryeowook." lanjut Kyuhyun saat dilihatnya Yesung ingin bertanya sesuatu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"hyung ketahuilah dia hanya mencintaimu, dia telah menyerahkan hidupnya karena cintanya kepadamu, tidak kah kau lihat bahwa hanya kau lah sekarang hidup yang dimiliki Kim Ryeowook."

"apa maksudmu? aku amat mencintainya."

"terserah padamu, hanya kau yang paling atas semua ini."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam tak mengerti.

"hhh.. aku tau bagaimana sifat Eunhyuk hyung, dan kau Yesung hyung sudah terbawa arusnya. andai aku bisa mengatakan kepadamu untuk melepas Ryeowook saja. tapi sayangnya tidak hyung dia terlalu mencintai mu.." Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri.

_serapat-rapatnya bangkai tertutup bukankah suatu saat akan tercium juga baunya? bukankah lebih baik sebelum menjadi bangkai kau membuangnya saja? untuk apa memilih sesuatu yang akan menjadi bangkai sedangkan di sisimu ada bunga yang tak akan pernah kehilangan wanginya. kecuali ketika kau mencampakkannyaaa..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

__TBC

.

makasih banget nih aku ucapin buat :

ryeo ryeo ryeong, aidagracilla29, , ryeofha2125 kalian semua mensupport untuk berlanjutnya ff ini. jeongmal mianhe kalau ternyata malah gak memuaskan.

.

dan buat reader yang lain aku butuh review kalian buat ngasih tanggapan ff ini. karena gak tau deh ff ini dilanjut atau nggak :( so please review ne? makasih ^^

nb : mian buat fansnya eunhyuk oppa di sini aku gak bikin oppa jahat kok cuma obsesi aja gitu hehe maaf


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Ryeowook pov.

.

aku memandangi bayangan diri ku di cermin masih terlihat samar warna bekas tamparan Yesung hyung semalam.

'Kenapa kau berubah hyung? kenapa?' batin ku perih.

aku tau dari dulu bahwa Yesung hyung memang sedikit punya masalah dengan mengontrol emosinya, tapi dulu setelah Yesung hyung berpacaran denganku ia sedikit mulai berubah. tidak lagi menjadi orang yang labil, walaupun sikap dinginnya pada orang lain belum hilang.

"kenapa kau berubah kembali hyung? kau belum pernah menampar begini keras kecuali semalam. apa salahku hyung? apa yang membuat mu berubah kembali?" aku terduduk di bangku rias sambil bermonolog sendiri.

sesak, itu yang aku rasakan. sebagian akal sehatku seolah sekarang menertawaiku karena aku yang begitu bodoh, aku yang begitu naif.

"baby.. kau di mana? hari ini biar aku antar ke kampus." eh? itu suara Yesung hyung? ah ya dia kan memang tau password apartementku.

aku menghela nafas mencoba mengembalikan mood ku yang rusak. setelah siap aku segera membuka pintu kamar dan meliha Yesung hyung yang berdiri di depan tv.

.

Ryeowook pov end.

.

"eh.. kau sudah siap chagi?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk, segera saja ia menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung terkejut masih terlihat walau samar warna merah di pipi Ryeowook.

"chagiya.. mianhe apakah aku memukulmu terlalu keras semalam?" tanya Yesung sedih sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang memerah.

"ani hyung..." jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"tapi bekas ini.."

"sudahlah hyung, nanti juga hilang kok."

Yesung mengecup pelan pipi tirus tapi tembam (?) tersebut. yang menyebabkan pipi Ryeowook tambah memerah.

"hyungie malah menambah merah pipi ku." kata Ryeowook dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Yesung terkekeh lalu dia mengecup sekilas bibir manis Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan Ryeowook lembut.

"kajja.. kita harus berangkat, nanti kau terlambat."

.

"hyung.. sebentar lagi akan di adakan festival seni di kampus." kata Ryeowook memecah keheningan diperjalanan menuju kampusnya.

"oh ya? di kampus hyung juga." jawab Yesung singkat masih memfokuskan dirinya menyetir.

"kapan acaranya? apa hyung akan mengisi acara tersebut?" tanya Ryeowook semangat.

"entahlah sekitar 3 bulan lagi mungkin. untuk acara inti baru akan dirapatkan hari ini. yang jelas ada berita bahwa ada kolaborasi antara fakultas seni peran dan fakultas hyung."

DEG!

seni peran?

"oh Eunhyuk itu bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae.. dia yang hyung bilang teman hyung. kami beda fakultas. dia di seni peran." Ryeowook teringat kata-kata Yesung saat dia menanyakan lebih jelas siapa Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran negatif apapun yang ada di otak dan hatinya.

"chagi? kenapa diam?" tanya Yesung dan menoleh sekilas ke arah Ryeowook.

"ah.. anni hyung." jawab Ryeowook dan tersenyum ke arah Yesung.

"kau sendiri? kau akan mengisi acara di fesitval itu?"

"ne hyung.. ketua panitia memintaku memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi."

Yesung tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut kepala Ryeowook.

"kau memang kekasih hyung yang hebat wookie-ah."

.

mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang kampus Ryeowook, namun begitu Ryeowook sudah mau keluar mobil Yesung, tangan Yesung memegang lengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh bingung ke arah Yesung.

"ingat! aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat lagi dengan orang yang bernama Kyuhyun." kata Yesung mengingatkan Ryeowook. atau mengancam?

Ryeowook menghela nafas..

"hyung.. aku dan Kyuhyun hanyalah teman. aku mohon hyung percaya padaku."

Yesung diam.

"hyung? please jangan marah. harus bagaimana aku agar hyung percaya dia hanya teman?"

Yesung tetap diam.

Ryeowook mendekati sang namjachingu dan mencium bibir Yesung lembut. awalnya Yesung hanya diam, namun kelamaan dia pun membalas ciuman Ryeowook dalam dan sedikit menyesapnya.

mereka tak sadar tak jauh dari situ sebuah motor sport terpakir tepat di depan mobil Yesung, dan di atasnya terdapat namja yang memandang dengan perih adegan tersebut.

Kyuhyun -namja tersebut- tak tahan lagi melihat adegan tersebut akhirnya ia memutuskan memasuki gerbang kampus menuju parkiran dengan mengendarai motornya asal, tak peduli apapun yang terdapat di depannya.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang memainkan pianonya di sebuah auditorium di kampusnya dengan serius, tak menyadari Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan tersebut karena tak sengaja mendengar alunan piano.

dia memilih duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan panggung dan menikmati permainan piano Ryeowook yang masih setia hanya memandang kertas partitur di hadapannya.

namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan tas nya lalu berdiri dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan dentingan piano Ryeowook. (bayangin kyu oppa nari yang lembut gitu ya semacam kayak balet, karena musik pianonya kayak musik klasik gitu..)

Ryeowook yang mengangkat wajahnya dan menyadari Keberadaan Kyuhyun kaget dan menghentikan permainannya. namun Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan seolah mengatakan tetap-mainkan-lagumu kepada Ryeowook. akhirnya Ryeowook melanjutkan memainkan pianonya dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dengan menari.

'tarian yang indah.' inner Ryeowook dan tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

mereka terus melakukan harmonisasi antara dentingan pianonya dengan tarian indah. sesekali saling menatap dan tersenyum. jangan kalian pikir tatapan itu adalah tatapan cinta, dalam kasus Ryeowook itu hanyalah tatapan memuja akan keindahan tarian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tau itu, dia tau bahwa tatapan cinta itu hanyalah milik seorang Yesung. tiba-tiba Kyuhyun seperti mengganti gaya tariannya, terlihat seperti sedih, Ryeowook menyadari itu, dia mengerutkan kening bingung, namun tiba-tiba.

prok prok prok

Leeteuk seorang sunbae mereka masuk ke ruang auditorium tersebut diikuti beberapa temannya. membuat baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan duet mereka.

"bravo.. bravo.. kalian hebat sekali." ujar Leeteuk.

"hehe makasih Leeteuk sunbae.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"cukup panggil aku hyung, Kyuhyun. dan kebetulan aku ketua panitia acara festival seni besok maka sudah ku putuskan untuk menampilkan duet kalian." ujar Leeteuk heboh.

"MWO?!"

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah malas di lantai apartementnya rasanya lelah sekali habis berlatih untuk acara festival mereka. 'huh semua gara-gara Leeteuk hyung.' batinnya. namun tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang pemuda bermata sipit di depan pintu apartementnya, dan dia mengenali pemuda tersebut.

"Yesung hyung? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan mendekati Yesung.

"heh kau? apa yang kau lakukan juga di sini?" tanya Yesung balik, kaget melihat orang ini di depannya.

"aku? kau berada di depan pintu apartement ku. jadi harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau di sini."

"mwo?! apartementmu?" tanya Yesung kaget. berarti Kyuhyun satu apartement dengan...

"kau mencari siapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

Yesung gugup dan tiba-tiba pintu di sebelah aparatement Kyuhyun terbuka.

CKLEK

"eh sungie.. kenapa di situ? aparatement ku disini." tanya seseorang yang baru membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sungie?" tanya Kyuhyun terdengar muak mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"eh.. tadi aku salah mengenali pintu apartementmu Eunhyuk.." jawab Yesung sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah sekarang cepat masuk, kita harus membicarakan penampilan kita nanti." Eunhyuk menarik tangan Yesung untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartementnya. meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan oleh 2 manusia tersebut.

"penampilan? penampilan apa?" gumam Kyuhyun.

'apakah dia tau hyung kau berada di sini?' inner Kyuhyun dan segera masuk ke dalam apartementnya.

.

.

Eunhyuk baru melangkah meninggalkan apartementnya dan dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"ada apa Kyu?" aku buru-buru." tanya Eunhyuk

"hyung.. aku mohon lepaskan Yeusng hyung." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Eunhyuk kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum tipis.

"jadi kau sudah tau apa maksud tersembunyiku mendekati Yesung."

"aku mohon kalau kali ini hanya sebuah obsesimu lebih baik lepaskan dia, tidak puaskah kau dengan korban terakhir mu yang sepupuku sendiri yaitu Donghae hyung?"

"aku sudah berakhir dengan Hae sudah lama Kyu.." jawab Eunhyuk acuh.

"tapi Yesung hyung sudah punya kekasih!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"kekasih yang kau cintai juga bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"aku tau Kyu, dari matamu. hahaha lalu kenapa tak mengejar kekasih Sungie itu kalau kau sangat mencintaimu?"

"cih.. jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu hyung." Kyuhyun memandang rendah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya melambai acuh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menjauhinya.

'kau salah Kyu kalau bilang ini hanya obsesi, karena kali ini sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh dan mencintainya.' inner Eunhyuk.

.

.

=skiptime=

.

Ryeowook memandangi poselnya sedih, sudah lebih dari 2 minggu Yesung tak menghubunginya. bahkan ketika terakhir kali dia mencoba menelpon Yesung kekasihnya itu malah marah-marah dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sibuk mengurusi acara festival seninya.

Kyuhyun memandangi Ryeowook dengan sedih dia tau bahwa 'teman'nya ini sedang bersedih karena kekasihnya. rasanya ia ingin bilang kepada Ryeowook bahwa sering sekali dia melihat justru Yesung sedang wara-wiri di kawasan apartementnya. namun ia tidak bisa, ia takut akan menyakiti hati 'teman'nya tersebut. ia tak bisa dan tak mau hati 'teman'nya tersakiti.

"Ryeowook hyung kau sekarang makin menguasai tarian yaa.." kata Henry -teman sekelas Kyuhyun- kepada Ryeowook dan menyadarkan Ryeowook dari kegiatan memandangi ponsel itu.

"ah.. itu karena Kyuhyun yang hebat dalam mengajariku." jawab Ryeowook ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. memang penampilan duet mereka akan di akhiri dengan sebuah flashmob menari tarian Miracle yang dibawakan oleh boyband Super Junior. dan Ryeowook dapat bagian untuk menyanyi dan menari juga.

"ah.. Kyuhyun hyung juga tak ku sangka suaramu cukup bagus." sambung Henry kali ini kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"ah iya Kyu hari ini aku akan pergi ke apartement mu untuk mengambil beberapa property untuk acara kita." Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, ke apartementnya dia bilang?

"ne... kau lupa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"mm.. ba-baiklah nan.. ti kita ke apartementku." jawab Kyuhyun gugup dalam hati dia berdo'a semoga tidak bertemu 'mereka'.

.

.

"wah apartementmu mewah juga yaa.." Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"nah kita hampir sampai.. itu pintu apartementku." Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu apartementnya.

CKLEK

pintu sebelah itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua orang yang baru keluar dari apartement tersebut.

.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang terkaget melihat sosok 2 orang yang sepertinya asik berbincang tersebut. tersebut. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook

.

"Yesung hyung..." lirih Ryeowook.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook namun seketika darahnya mendidih melihat Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun. 'sedang apa wookie di sini dan bersama namja ini.' pikir Yesung.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan tersirat dari wjahnya kalau sepertinya dia sudah marah besar.

PLAK

Yesung menampar pipi kanan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook menangis. dan 2 orang lagi -Kyu dan Hyuk- terperanjat.

PLAK

sekarang giliran pipi kiri Ryeowook yang menjadi korban Yesung.

Ryeowook menangis sekarang.

"hyung kita selesaikan di apartementku sakarang!" Kyuhyun menahan emosinya mati-matian ketika mengatakan itu dan membuka pintu apartemantnya. sedangkan Eunhyuk masuk kembali ke apartementnya setelah mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

.

Yesung menghempaskan tubuh Ryeowook kasar ke sofa tamu setelah menarik dengan kasar pula Ryeowook masuk ke apartement Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan di apartement ini hah? berdua dengan namja ini?" Yesung berteriak.

"hiks.. mianhe.. aku cuma mau mengambil barang.."

"dan setelah itu kau akan bercinta dengan namja ini di sini begitu?" bentak Yesung dan menjambak rambut Ryeowook.

"hiks.. anni hyung.. tidak.. appo hyung." Ryeowook mencoba memegang tangan Yesung yang menjambak rambutnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar bentakan Yesung yang mengucapkan tuduhan menjijikkan tersebut menghampiri mereka, dia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat melihat Yesung menjambak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan memberikan pukulan ke arah muka Yesung.

BUGH!

Yesung tak terima berusaha membalas Kyuhyun dengan kalap.

BUGH!

pukulan Yesung mengenai bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hentikan!" Ryeowook berteriak. namun tidak diindahkan oleh dua namja tersebut.

melihat Kyuhyun akan membalas Yesung lagi, Ryeowook menubrukkan dirinya ke badan Yesung.

Kyuhyun melihat itu menahan pukulannya.

"jangan pukul dia Kyuhyun.. aku yang salah di sini!"

"hiks.. mianhe hyung.. maafkan aku.." Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan tatapan memohon.

"untuk apa? bukankah akan ada yang setia membelamu itu hah?"

"anni.. hyung hiks.. aku mohon." Ryeowook menggeleng dan kembali memeluk Yesung.

Yesung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan mendorong Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terjatuh dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Ryeowook.

"cih.." Yesung berdecih dan pergi. meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih meratap.

"hyung.. hiks Yesung hyung.."

"shh.. Ryeowook-ah sudahlah.. sudah.." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook dan memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang.

"lepas Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook bingung.

"kenapa kau tadi memukul Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook tajam masih menangis.

"aku.. hanya.. mencoba menolongmu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu.."

"kalau begitu tak usah melihat!" hardik Ryeowook sambil bangkit berdiri.

"aku mohon apapun yang kau lihat anggap saja kau tak pernah melihat, apapun yang kau dengar anggap saja kau tak pernah mendengar!" dingin itulah nada yang ditangkap Kyuhyun dari Ryeowook.

"aku.. hanya.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"aku harus mengejar Yesung hyung.." Ryeowook menghapus airmatanya, mengambil ranselnya dan keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

.

"hiks.. kenapa harus seperti ini Ryeowook-ah?" ya Kyuhyun menangis terduduk di lantai, menutup wajahnya dan meremas dadanya. melupakan luka bahunya akibat Yesung tadi.

"ARGH!" ia berteriak.. mencoba menghilangkan semuanyaaa...

.

.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya kasar dan merosot turun di balik pintu tersebut. terlihat sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah akibat tamparan Yesung.

"kau di mana hyung? hiks.."

Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi Yesung kembali dan mencoba mengambil poselnya di ranselnya. dia menumpahkan semua isi tasnya untuk mencari poselnya, namun matanya menatap sebuah buku asing yang terdapat disekitaran buku-bukunya.

Cho Kyuhyun's Diary

itulah tulisan di depan buku tersebut.

Ryeowook mengambilnya dan menarik lembaran kertas yang terselip di buku tersebut.

satu kertas berisi property yang di butuhkan untuk festival seni mereka, ada juga catatan koreografi, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kertas yang paling berbeda..

Ryeowook mencoba membaca apa itu

.

_Aku berjalan di dalam kesendirian_

_Aku mencoba.._

_tak mengingat mu,_

_tak mengenang mu…_

_Aku telah hancur lebih dari berkeping-keping_

_Karena cintaku karena rasaku_

_Yang tulus padamu_

_Aku tak perah tau perasaan ini._

_Sampai aku menyadari.._

_Begitu dalamnya aku terjatuh_

_Dalam kesalahan rasa ini_

_jujur aku tak sanggup, aku tak bisa_

_Aku tak mampu dan aku tertatih_

_Semua yang pernah kita lewati_

_Tak mungkin dapat ku dustai_

_Meskipun harus tertatih_

_Ryeowook ah.. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe... karena..._

_Begitu dalamnya aku terjatuh_

_Dalam kesalahan rasa ini._

_Saranghae Kim Ryeowook._.

_aku menulis sajak tak pantas ini dengan airmata yang terus berdesakkan._

_aku merangkai sajak ini denga jutaan pisau yang menancap di hatiku.  
_

_aku harap kau tak pernah mengetahui ini.. aku tak mau kau membenciku.  
_

_aku tau kau tak akan pernah berhenti mencintainyaa..  
_

_namun begitupun aku yang sepertinya tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu..  
_

_kau nafasku.. Kim Ryeowook..  
_

,

Ryeowook membaca tulisan tersebut dengan pucat pasi..

Cho Kyuhyun dia... mencintaiku?

oh tuhan apalagi ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

big thanks to Kyute EvilMagnae, NienaKawaiii01122001, yewookie, Kiki Craft, aidagracilla29 , ryeofha2125, , ryeo ryeo ryeong, auliara66543364. yang sudah mereview chapter 2 hehe makasih banget deh untuk kalian ^^ *terharu

.

so mungkin di chapter depan konfliknya makin rumit, dan mungkin makin menyiksaa *mian oppadeul

jadi berikan tanggapan para reader untuk chapter ini yaa saya mohon hehe.

please review..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

ps: bagian yang bercetak miring itu tulisan Kyuhyun di diarynya.

.

_kau nafasku.. Kim Ryeowook..  
_

.

Ryeowook membaca tulisan tersebut dengan pucat pasi..

Cho Kyuhyun dia... mencintaiku?

oh tuhan apalagi ini?

.

.

chapter 4

.

Ryeowook tersadar dari kekagetannya, tangannya beranjak membuka isi dari buku Cho Kyuhyun's Diary tersebut.

Lembar pertama..

Lembar kedua..

Lembar ketiga... semua berisi tentang hari-hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.. namun ketika..

Lembar keempat..

_"hai kau tau? hari ini aku secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang akibat terlalu fokus pada pspku.. ugh.. malunya diriku. namun ketika aku membantunya memberekan bukunya yang terjatuh akibat aku tabrak di situlah aku melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku sambil berkata terima kasih, padahal kan aku kira dia akan marah kepadaku. dan oh tuhan senyumannya itu... aku tau dia namja, jelas terlihat dari celana, dan rambutnya yang pendek. namun... dia terlihat sangat cantik dan manis. dia berkata kepadaku namanya Kim Ryeowook.. hei Ryeowook kau telah menawan hati ku kau tau?"_

Lembar kelima..

_"hei.. hei.. aku melihatnya lagi, kali ini kami bertemu di rumah sakit tempat appa bekerja. aku sempat takut saat berpikiran dia sakit. namun perasaan lega yang amat besar datang ketika dia mengatakan hanya menjenguk eh melihat seseorang, entahlah apa maksud perkataaan anehnya tersebut. dia anak yang ramah ternyata, tanpa sadar setiap dia berbicara aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari memandang paras manisnya. hei.. makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah, mengapa pahatan wajahmu begitu sempurna dan manis? aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh.. tuhan ada apa ini? dan kau tau betapa kecewanya aku ketika dia memutuskan untuk pulang karena ada janji. agh.. oh iya hari ini aku juga bertemu dengan minnie.. seorang gadis manis pasien ayahku."_

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, 'minnie? Sungmin? adikku? Kyuhyun mengenalnya? astaga..' batin Ryeowook.

Lembar berikutnya.

_"kau tau? rasanya dunia ku seakan runtuh.. aku melihatnya lagi.. tapi kali ini bersama seorang laki-laki, awalnya aku kira mereka hanyalah teman, namun.. saat aku melihat bagaimana Ryeowook mengapit tangannya mesra.. menghapus peluh lelaki itu lembut... menatap dengan tatapan yang err.. membuatku saja meleleh.. dan melihat rona merah di pipi Ryeowook saat namja tersebut membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya tuhan dan mereka yang tau apa itu, serta saat laki-laki itu sedikit saja memberikan sentuhan kepadanya, aku menyadari sesuatu. bahwa cintaku telah termiliki seseorang. dan orang itu kini berada bersama Ryeowook. tak bisa ku pungkiri mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sempurna. yang satu anggun, manis. dan yang satu cool dan tampan. mereka seolah mengatakan kepada siapapun yang memandang mereka bahwa mereka pasangan 'High Class' yang sempurna. aku merasa denyutan perih di hatiku. aku terpuruk.. tapi aku bisa apa? aku ingin rasanya keluar dari jurang bernama Ryeowook, tapi aku sudah terkubur terlalu dalam. ingin rasanya aku mengais secuil rasa darinya. tapi aku bisa apa? dia melihatku saja tidak. hari itu entah bagaimana namja itu mengetahui aku mengikuti mereka. oh ayolah memang semenjak aku menyukai Ryeowook aku menjadi seorang stalker dan penguntit. namun aku merutuki diriku kenapa orang itu bisa menyadari keberadaan ku dan seperti menyadari aku memperhatikan kekasihnya. dia menatapku tajam dan tidak suka dan beralih berbicara sesuatu ke Ryeowook, lalu Ryeowook menoleh kepadaku dan akhirnya sadar ada aku! dia malah tersenyum dan menarik namja tersebut kehadapanku dan saling mengenalkan kami. aku sebagai temannya dan namja itu sebagai mm.. kekasihnya. kau tau mengapa aku menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan menguntit mereka yang padahal membuat lubang kesakitan di hatiku bertambah besar? jawabannya simple karena aku bisa melihat senyuman lepas Ryeowook yang amat indah nan bahagia saat bersamanya, aku bisa melihat wajah indahnya saat merona kala bersamanya, aku bisa melihat tingkah lucu Ryeowook yang manja kepadanya, dan itu hanya bisa di dapat saat dia bersamanya. HANYA BERSAMANYA. si namja bernama Yesung itu. sakit memang. tapi kecanduan akan Ryeowook membuatku lupa akan kesakitan itu."_

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya ingin rasanya ia menyudahi membaca diary tersebut, tapi.. entahlah. dia memutuskan untuk tetap membacanya.

_"hari ini.. aku mendengar tak sengaja mendengar Yesung hyung bicara kepada Ryeowook dengan agak kasar untuk menjauhiku. apakah dia sadar aku mencintai kekasihnya? apakah dia sadar caraku menatap Ryeowook sama seperti caranya? dan apa? menjauhiku? mungkin Ryeowook bisa, tapi bagaimana denganku? aku tak bisa. hampir seluruh hatiku yakin Ryeowook akan menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu. tapi.. jawaban Ryeowook sungguh membuat ku terharu.. dia bilang aku hanyalah teman dan dia tidak mungkin menjauhiku. oke, mungkin hatiku berdenyut saat dia bilang aku hanyalah teman. tapi senang juga datang saat imajinasiku seolah menangkap ia tidak mau menjauhiku."_

_"hari ini dia menanyakan apakah aku mengenal seseorang bernama Eunhyuk di Universitas Seoul, aku kaget dari mana dia tau Eunhyuk hyung? saat dia bilang bahwa Eunhyuk hyung adalah teman Yesung hyung aku langsung shock! oh tidak lagi.. kau tau Eunhyuk adalah seseorang yang mempunyai obsesi besar kepada 'incarannya' kau pasti tau kan incaran itu apa? sebagai contoh sepupuku adalah korbannya Donghae hyung.. dan nasib buruk menghampiri Donghae hyung dia memutuskan begitu saja sepupuku, hingga membuat Donghae hyung depresi dan pergi ke Jepang. dia pun sempat mencoba mendekatiku, padahal waktu itu dia masih dengan Donghae hyung, namun ketika untungnya aku tau seperti apa dia, aku buru-buru menghindarinya. dan betapa kagetnya aku saat dia justru menjadi tetangga baruku di apartement, walaupun dia bilang kepadaku untuk mencoba memulai hubungan baik sebagai teman tetap saja aku... tetap tidak suka dan tidak percaya padanya. dan sekarang Ryeowook bilang kekasihnya berteman dengan seorang Eunhyuk? dia mengatakan dengan wajah yang tersirat muram. oh.. aku tidak bisa menjamin ini sesuatu yang baik. namun aku tak ingin membuat cintaku ini bersedih, aku hanya mengatakan hanya sekedar mengenal Eunhyuk hyung. mianhe Ryeowook aku tak bemaksud membohongimu.. tapi aku hanya tidak melihatmu sedih nantinya. biarlah aku yang akan menyelidiki mereka berdua demi dirimu.. jeongmal mianhe my love..."_

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya.

"jadi kau menyembunyikan kenyataan Eunhyuk hyung dariku kyu? hiks.." isakan itu lolos. ketakutannya bertambah sekarang. ketakutan akan kehilangan seorang Yesung dari hidupnya, atau lebih parah lagi ketakutan hilangnya cinta Yesung...

Ryeowook menutup buku tersebut dan membawanya menuju balkon kecil di kamarnya.

"hiks.. kenapa kau menyiptakan ceritanya yang begini rumit tuhan?" Ryeowook memandang langit.

"aku yang jatuh cinta kepada Yesung hyung, mencintainya dengan seluruh hatiku, dia membuatku mencintai musik, membuatku memilih musik ketimbang appa, eomma, dan minnie.. hiks.. membuat mereka mengusirku hanya karena pikiran mereka tentang seorang pemusik yang tak akan bermasa depan cerah... hiks.." Ryeowook memulai ceritanya.. dengan isakan.. entah pada siapa? pada bintangkah? tuhan? atau pada hatinya sendiri?

"Yesung hyung membawaku dari usiran keluargaku sendiri, menjajikan bahwa dialah hidupku sekarang.. memberikanku nafas kembali, membuatku teguh dengan keputusanku, membuatku bermimpi menjadi penyanyi hebat dengannya.. dan mengganti namaku... Jung Ryeowook menjadi Kim Ryeowook..." Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat semua itu walau setitik airmata itu masih ada di ujung matanya.

"tapi... kenapa sekarang harus ada cinta lain? kenapa harus ada orang lain? apakah ini ujian untuk cinta kita hyung? mungkin agar cinta kita bertambah kuat." ya tuhan kau memang orang yang baik Ryeowook. kau masih berusaha tetap berpikir positif dan mengabaikan semua tamparan kenyataan yang ada?

Ryeowook menghelas nafas berat.

"aku mencintaimu mu hyung.. dan cinta yang membuat impian kita hyung.. ku harap kau tidak pernah lupa itu."

.

.

Ryeowook bangun menggeliat dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari mulai mengganggu tidurnya. dia beranjak dari kasur dan menatap siluet dirinya di cermin. jejak tamparan Yesung masih jelas, beberapa helai rambut nya rontok akibat jambakan Yesung pula, dan yang paling penting sudut bibir nya robek akibat tamparan Yesung yang membabi buta.

Ryeowook beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, dia menempelkan plester kecil pada sudut bibirnya, dan berpakaian. yah.. hari ini dia libur, hanya ada latihan sebentar untuk pementasan festival seninya seminggu lagi.

Ryeowook duduk di pinggir kasur, dia manatap diary Kyuhyun. dia teringat belum membaca lembar terakhir dari buku itu. dia mengambilnya dan tangannya mulai mencari lembar terakhir yang belum ia baca..

"fotoku bersama Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook bergumam bingung saat terdapat halaman dimana tertempel fotonya sedang bersama Yesung. "ah ada keterangannya."

_"memang hatiku sesak tiap kali melihat foto ini, namun ketika melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum indah bersamanya di sini.. aku senang.."_

Ryeowook membalik halaman tersebut beralih ke halaman berikutnya ada fotonya sedang memainkan piano dengan wajah damain.

_"my angel.. uh.. how beauty you are.."_

dan halaman selanjutnya.. Ryeowook tersentak, ada fotonya dan err.. seseorang entahlah mungkin Yesung tapi.. wajahnya diganti -ditempel- dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

_"aku tidak sempat mengeditnya di photoshop jadi.. aku tiban saja dengan wajahku. hehehe ^^"_

"dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan foto-foto ini? apa benar kata Yesung hyung? dia menguntit kami?"

Ryeowook kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk membalik lembaran diary tersebut.

Lembar terakhir...

_"Ryeowookie.. kau tau aku bukan seorang namja yang mudah terkesan dengan seseorang, namun... aku entah kenapa terkesan denganmun bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu... aku jarang bahkan anti memberikan sembarangan senyumanku kepada orang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memberikan senyumku padamu.. aku tidak pernah menangis ketika aku terluka sekalipun, tetapi aku menjadi sering menangis dan menjadi lelaki cengeng, perasaan apa ini? begitu menyiksa. aku tak pernah merindukan seseorang seperti rinduku padamu. aku merasa memang telah jatuh cinta padamu, cinta yang datang begitu saja tanpa aku sadari kehadirannya di dalam hati. ya Kim Ryeowook aku benar-benar tertawan oleh dirimu. tapi apakah kau tau yang terjadi padaku? apakah kau tau aku mencintaimu? tentu saja tidak karena aku selalu memandangimu dari jauh, mengagumi dalam sunyi, dan mencintaimu dalam diam. saat aku mengetahui kau sudah termiliki dan cintamu takkan pernah kumiliki, aku merasa dunia telah gelap, hidupku tiada berguna. terlihat berlebihan memang.. tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. dan aku hanya dapat berandai-andai.. aku ingin melupakanmu.. aku merasa jahat mencintai seseorang yang tak boleh kucintai. tapi.. aku tidak bisa. aku candu akan hadirmu. aku butuh akan senyummu. entah kenapa aku masih merasa tidak salah mencintai mu.. aku salah aku tau, rasa ini tidak benar juga aku tau. tapi aku bisa apa? beritahu aku harus apa? getaran ini tak pernah bisa ku hentikan. mungkin perasaan ku sama dalamnya dengan perasaan mu kepada Yesung hyung.. tapi aku tersiksa. memendam rasa cinta, melihatmu berasamanya, menyadari cintamu hanya untuknya. itu semua menyiksa ku, tapi aku juga merasa bahagia dan manis mencintaimu. love is sweet torment."_

Ryeowook menangis, dia tersentuh akan ucapan itu, tapi bukan karena perasaannya memang tak akan pernah berubah haluan. dia tersentuh karena merasa bersalah. dia sadar dia menyakiti Kyuhyun, dan dia juga marah tapi dia harus marah pada siapa? Kyuhyun? tidak mungkin bukan? bukan salah Kyuhyun kalau jatuh cinta pada dirinya. lalu ini semua salah siapa? entahlah.

.

drrt.. drrt..

ponsel Ryeowoook bergetar di dekat bantalnya. tertera nama Kyuhyun di layar ponselnya.

Ryeowook ragu untuk mengangkatnya, dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"hallo... ada apa Kyu?"

["ah.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu aku khawatir.."]

"tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Ryeowook tegas.

["eh.. mm.. baiklah, i-itu kau akan datang ke kampus kan? kita ada latihan."]

"ne.."

["..."]

"mm.. kyu.."

["ya?"]

"nanti ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu bisa?"

["tentu... setelah latihan atau..."]

"sebelum latihan.."

["baiklah.."] entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa ada nada semangat di suara Kyuhyun. ah dia sangat takut menyakiti anak tersebut.

"okay.. bye.." Ryeowook memutuskan panggilan tersebut. ah... dia harus menyiapkan hatinya..

.

.

.

"jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang kampus yang dalam keadaan sepi.

"aku.. ingin mengembalikan ini." Ryeowook menyerahkan buku diary Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati. 'kenapa bisa ada pada Ryeowook? matilah aku.' inner Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam dan mengambil buku itu dengan hati berdebar takut, cemas, gugup. sementara Ryeowook hanya diam memandang lurus dengan wajah dingin.

"apa kau su.."

"ya aku sudah membacanya. SEMUANYA." potong Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meringis.. harusnya sampai mati pun Ryeowook tak boleh tau isi buku ini.

"mm.. aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya buku ini ada padamu, dan.. yah kalau kau sudah membacanya.. itu.. aku minta maaf."

tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook dia hanya diam.

"kau marah?"

Ryeowook masih diam.

"Ryeowook.."

"Wookie?"

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kesal dia tidak tahan.

"kalau kau marah baiklah, tapi jangan diam seperti ini. kau boleh memukulku. pukul aku Ryeowook! jangan hanya diam!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan badan Ryeowook agar menghadapnya, namun Ryeowook menolak dengan menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

kehabisan akal Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook.

"bangun.. jangan berlutut di hadapanku Kyu!" ujar Ryeowook dingin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dia masih bersikukuh berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook, tangan yang terkepal di letakkan di pahanya, dia menunduk dalam.

"terserah dirimu sajalah!"

Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah ingin menangis namun sekuat tenaga dia tahan.

"kau tau.. perasaan kecewa lebih mendominasi ku sekarang Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tak berani menatap Ryeowook dia takut melihat mata itu.

"kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan dariku soal Eunhyuk hyung?"

"aku hanya takut kau terluka dan bersedih." jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"aku percaya pada Yesung hyung. dia mencintaiku.."

"tapi.."

"kau nampak seperti pengecut justru menyembunyikan itu."

Kyuhyun masih tetap menunduk.

"kau mengenal minnie?" tanya Ryeowook ada rasa sedih ketika dia mengucapkan itu.

Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap Ryeowook.

"ne.. dan kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"dia adikku.. setidaknya dulu."

"tapi namanya Jung Sungmin bukan Kim Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"makanya aku bilang itu dulu.. sebelum appa mengusirku.." kini Ryeowook yang tertunduk sedih.

"Yunho ahjussi? dia orang yang baik dan ramah. kenapa bisa...?"

"karena aku memilih karir masa depanku adalah musik, karena aku memilih Yesung hyung, karena... aku.." tubuh Ryeowook bergetar menahan tangis.

Kyuhyun ingin menyentuh Ryeowook untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"jangan sentuh aku Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menegang, dia kembali pada posisinya semula berlutut di hadapan Ryeowook.

"kau.. jangan pernah lagi.. kita bersentuhan. jangan lagi kau menemuiku. setidaknya setelah acara festival seni kita berkahir."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"aku teramat mencintai Yesung hyung, aku berjanji setia kepadanya, aku.. ingin menjaga hatiku untuknya."

"tapi aku tidak pernah meminta hatimu Ryeowook, aku tidak pernah bermaksud agar kau mengkhianati Yesung hyung, aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat dan balasan."

"aku tau.. justru itu yang membuat ku tak enak.. aku merasa... salah."

Kyuhyun menangis...

"aku.. bukannya menyalahkan perasaan mu.. aku juga tak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. tapi yang jelas aku juga merasa bersalah Kyuhyun."

"wae? kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah? kau hanya perlu pura-pura tidak mengetahui perasaanku?" ah masa bodoh dia harus terlihat lemah sekarang, yang jelas hatinya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"justru itulah aku tidak bisa.."

Kyuhyun berusaha memandang Ryeowook dan mata mereka bertemu tepat di mata.

"dan aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun, tak pernah ada rasa apapun di hatiku untukmu. perasaanku, hatiku, semua sudah ku serahkan kepada Yesung hyung."

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya bukan saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan hal seperti tadi sambil menatap matamu dan kau dapat melihat di matanya tak ada keraguan sama sekali. sakit, seolah Kyuhyun sekarang merasa ruhnya telah di hempaskan.

.

kusadari kesalahan ini yang membuat segalanya gelap jadinya.

.

"aku nyaman denganmu tapi itu bukan cinta, aku kagum dengan tarian mu tapi itu juga bukan cinta. maafkan aku.. tapi inilah kenyataannya."

"ta.. tapi Yesung dan Eunhyuk hyung.."

"aku percaya padanya Kyu, sudah kubilang bukan? aku anggap ini hanya ujian untuk cinta kami, akan kepercayaanku, rasa pengertianku.."

"jadi aku harap kita.. menjauh.."

"tapi.. kau adalah..."

"aku nafasmu?" tanya Ryeowook mengutip tulisan Kyuhyun.

"kau hanya belum mencoba.. kau hanya harus sadarkan dirimu kau mencintai orang yang salah." sambung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bangkit berdiri, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

.

cinta jangan kau pergi.. tinggalkan ku sendiri..

.

Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"kau salah Wookie-ah.. aku sudah pernah mencobanya. sungguh aku tak sanggup."

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya.

"sakit.. hiks sakit Wookie.."

.

I'm trying to forget but I miss you even more

I erase you with my flowing tears

Even when time passes and I forget you

My heart and my tears can't forget you

I can give you this unfinished love

Even if we are separated, I can love you with this memory

.

Kyuhyun melihat dengan airmata mengenang Ryeowook yang makin menjauh darinya.. kenapa harus begini? tangannya bergerak seolah ingin menggapai Ryeowook, namun.. itu hanyalah khayalannya bukan? Ryeowook sudah menjauh. dia menangis makin keras, dan sadar Ryeowook tak mungkin mendengar tangisannya.

.

I try to catch you, I try to touch your hand

But you take a step back and turn around

I call and call you, shout out and cry

But my tears cannot be heard by you

(2AM lyric - Path of tears *mian kalau salah)

.

.

=skiptime=

.

.

hari festival seni kampus Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlihat gelisah menunggu seseorang dibalik back stage. penampilannya sungguh mempesona, di tambah sedikit memakai make up menampakkan dia manis, tampan, gagah, dan err cantik secara bersamaan.

"kau menunggu siapa? sedikit lagi kau harus tampil." tanya Leeteuk.

"emm.. kekasihku hyung. aku ingin dia melihat penampilan ku."

"kau sudah mencoba menelponnya?"

"sudah.. tak diangkat."

"mungkin dia sedang di jalan.."

Ryeowook gelisah, tak biasanya Yesung terlambat untuk melihatnya menyanyi dan bermain piano. padahal biasanya justru Yesung akan datang lebih awal untuk memberinya semangat.

oh tak tau kah kau Ryeowook kekasih mu terlambat karena menjemput seseorang yang bilang ingin ikut juga menonton acara kalian dengan alasan Kyuhyun mengundangnya, padahal Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengundangnya. hanya alasan tentu saja.

"ayo Ryeowook sekarang giliran mu.." kata Leeteuk.

Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"baiklah..." Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju panggung. dilihatnya Kyuhyun di ujung memberi tanda semangat dengan canggung. yang dibalas senyum tipis oleh Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook duduk di depan grand piano berwarna putih, tangan nya sudah siap di atas tuts-tust piano tersebut, dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah mic dan memejamkan matanya. 'lagu ini untukmu hyung...Even if I die, I can't let you go (judul lagunya sekaligus kayak pernyataannya wookie ke Yesung)' innernya. dan memulai lagu nya serta membayangkan Yesung sedang menyaksikannya di bagian paling depan.

.

**Eoryeodo apeun geon ttok gata  
Sesangeul jal moreundago apeungeol moreujin anha  
Gwaenchana jil georago wae geojitmareul hae  
Ireohke apeun gaseumi eotteohke shwipge natgesseo  
Neo eobshi eotteohke salgesseo geuraeseo nan**

**Jugeodo mot bonae naega eotteohke neol bonae  
Garyeo geodeun tteonaryeo geodeun nae gaseum gochyeo nae  
Apeuji anhke na saragal surado itge  
Andwindamyeon eochapi ussal geo  
Jugeodo mot bonae**

**Geu manheun shiganeul hamkke gyeokkeot neunde  
Ijewa eotteohke honja sallan geoya  
Geureohken mothae nan mothae**

.

.

=Yesung side=

"aduh.. maaf sungie, kita jadi terlambat seperti ini." kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Yesung yang sedang menyetir.

"ani.. bukan salahmu, lagi pula kau kan juga ingin datang untuk Kyuhyun yang mengundangmu.."

"ah.. itu.. eh tapi kita mungkin tidak bisa melihat penampilan kekasihmu.."

"dia pasti mengerti, lagi pula dia tidak banyak menuntut asalkan aku datang dia sangat senang."

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Yesung sudah sampai di kampus Ryeowook, dia memakirkan mobilnya. begitu keluar dari mobilnya dia mendengar suara lagu Miracle. ya memang saat ini adalah penampilan flashmob oleh pengisi acara.

Yesung berjalan beriringan bersama Eunhyuk menuju tempat acara. dan Yesung melihatnya... Ryeowook menari bersama teman-temannya atau kalau mau diperjelas yang dilihat Yesung adalah menari bersama Kyuhyun. tarian yang enerjik menghentak-hentak, dengan kostum yang menurut Yesung jauh dari kesan Ryeowook yang biasa dia sukai (bayangin oppa pake kostumnya Sungmin oppa di mv Miracle yang pake topi gitu).

tangan Yesung mengepal.

"kau sudah melupakan mimpi mu kah Kim Ryeowook?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

hua hua hua ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Pegeeeel... tapi semoga gak membosankan dan memuaskan para reader yaaa... sekali lagi aku minta tanggapannya melalui review kalian :(

dan makasih banget buat yang udah capek-capek ngereview aku sangat memberikan penghargaan buat kalian hehehe *lebay tapi bener aku terharu dan suka baca review kalian berulang-ulang.

.

tadinya malas aku sempet mau hapus aja ff ini.. tapi masih labil.. yesungdah sekali lagi aku minta review yaaaa *puppyeyes #plakk


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak soalnya males baca ulang dan ngedit lagi, dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

kau harus tau.. ia yang pantas untukmu adalah ia yang kau tahu takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, takkan pernah melupakanmu, dan takkan menyerah padamu...

tapi... jangan hanya gunakan hati mu untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untukmu, ada kalanya kau juga harus menggunakan akal dan pikiranmu.

.

.

preview chapter..

Yesung sudah sampai di kampus Ryeowook, dia memakirkan mobilnya. begitu keluar dari mobilnya dia mendengar suara lagu Miracle. ya memang saat ini adalah penampilan flashmob oleh pengisi acara.

Yesung berjalan beriringan bersama Eunhyuk menuju tempat acara. dan Yesung melihatnya... Ryeowook menari bersama teman-temannya atau kalau mau diperjelas yang dilihat Yesung adalah menari bersama Kyuhyun. tarian yang enerjik menghentak-hentak, dengan kostum yang menurut Yesung jauh dari kesan Ryeowook yang biasa dia sukai (bayangin oppa pake kostumnya Sungmin oppa di mv Miracle yang pake topi gitu).

tangan Yesung mengepal.

"kau sudah melupakan mimpi mu kah Kim Ryeowook?"

.

Chapter 5

.

Kyuhyun pov.

.

Life couldn't get better...

maka selesailah pertunjukkan kami, aku menengok ke arah Wookie yang kini menggenggam tangan ku dan tersenyum lebar sembari memberikan kode untuk membungkuk bersama ke arah penoton.

kami membungkuk dalam, terdengar masih gemuruh tepuk tangan penoton yang sangat meriah, membuatku sedikit merinding. aku menengok ke arah Ryeowook yang masih di sampingku, masih memegang tanganku, dan masih tersenyum lebar.

hei Ryeowook-ah bolehkah aku menikmati moment ini? bukankah sedikit lagi kita akan segera menjauh? sesuai keinginanmu itu? aku memegang tangannya lebih erat, entah karena merasa pegangan tanganku yang semakin erat, dia menoleh ke arah ku.

"gomawo.. Kyu. penampilan mu tadi sungguh luar biasa." ujarnya. hei apa ini? aku serasa melayang saat mendengarnya memuji ku.

"anni Wookie. bukan aku, tapi kita."

ku lihat pipinya mulai memerah.

BUGH

aku terjatuh tiba-tiba karena seseorang yang memukul pipiku.

aku menengok marah untuk melihat orang kurang ajar tersebut.

"Yesung hyung.."

.

Kyuhyun pov end.

.

"hyung... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook kaget melihat kekasihnya tersebut tiba-tiba sudah di depannya dan memukul Kyuhyun.

"aku? harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Ryeowook-ah! APA-APAAN INI!"

"maksud hyung?"

"kau! jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti!" hardik Yesung, sepertinya dia melupakan bahwa di sekeliling mereka banyak orang.

"Yesung sabarlah.." Eunhyuk yang dari tadi diam, menyentuh bahu namja itu untuk menenangkannya. namun ada ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

Ryeowook merasa hatinya panas melihat itu.

"ikut aku!" Yesung menarik paksa tangan Ryeowook menuju sebuah ruangan persiapan yang terdapat di belakang panggung acara festival seninya. Yesung membawanya menuju ke sebuah cermin besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Lihat dirimu!" bentak Yesung matanya menatap tajam bayangan Ryeowook di cermin.

Ryeowook diam, masih tidak mengerti perkataan Yesung. dan tampaknya Yesung semakin marah dan tidak sabar dengan kelambanan pemahaman Ryeowook.

"Kau terlihat seperti pecundang dengan topi ini." Yesung menarik topi Ryeowook kasar hingga rambut Ryeowook menjadi berantakan.

"Kau! bukan Ryeowookku dengan jaket ini." Yesung melepas jaket Ryewook juga dengan kasar. menyisakkan Ryeowook yang hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang memang dikenakkan nya di balik jaket itu.

Ryeowook mulai mengerti. "hiks.. mianhe hyung.."

Yesung mendorong kasar tubuh Ryeowook ke arah cermin, menghimpitnya, dan mengangkat dagunya.

"apa kau mau menggoda laki-laki atau yeoja lain dengan pakaian seperti ini hah?" tanya Yesung tajam.

"anni.. hyung ini hanya kostum untu penampilan kami."

"dan membuat kau tampak murahan di mataku. dan sejak kapan kau menari hah? karena laki-laki itu?"

"anni hyung.. bukan itu."

"cih kau terlihat senang tadi. aku paham sekarang mungkin kau sudah melupakan mimpi kita."

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"anni hyung... aku tak akan pernah melupakan mimpi kita. tidak pernah terbersit di pikiran ku untuk melakukan itu. aku...hmmph"

ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat dia meresa bibirnya terkunci oleh Yesung. sakit ciuman ini menyakitkan baginya. karena ini bukanlah ciuman penuh cinta yang biasa Yesung berikan padanya. ini seperti ciuman merendahkan dirinya. Yesung seolah menginjak-injak harga dirinya dengan ciuman yang penuh lumatan kasar ini di depan semua orang yang menyaksikkan mereka.

Yesung melepas ciumannya dan menjilat bibir Ryeowook, lalu tangannya bergerak menuju leher Ryeowook. dan tangannya menarik paksa kalung yang di kenakan Ryeowook, hingga kalung dari besi tersebut putus membuat leher putih nan mulus Ryeowook luka.

"kau tau aku menyesal datang ke tempat ini chagi.." bisik Yesung dan lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Ryeowook merosot jatuh terduduk, tangan kirinya memegang luka di lehernya. sangat perih, namun lebih perih hatinya. Ryeowook menangis dan menggigil dalam tangisnya. ruangan itu dingin dan dia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa lengan itu. atau hatinya kah yang membuat dirinya menggigil?

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Ryeowook, melihat Ryeowook yang menggigil dan bergetar dia memakaikan kembali jaket yang terbuka paksa oleh Yesung tadi. sedangkan Ryeowook masih setia dalam tangisnya.

"Ryeowookie ayo bangun.. kau tidak papa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. dia menyadari Ryeowook tidak bisa terus-terusan duduk dan menangis di sini. ini sama saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook mencoba bangun, namun entah karena lemas atau apa ia malah jatuh terduduk lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah bisa kau gendong saja dia? setidaknya jangan biarkan ia menjadi objek tontonan orang banyak terlalu lama di sini." bisik Leeteuk ketika baru sampai menyusul mereka dan melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun menggangguk, dia segera membawa Ryeowook di punggungnya. sedangkan yang digendong hanya diam tak bereaksi.

.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan latihan musik yang sepi. dan mendudukkan Ryeowook di kursi piano.

"hei.. kau tidak apa-apa kan? aku mohon jawab aku Wookie.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi tirus itu lembut.

Ryeowook memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan dari tangannya.

"aku ingin sendiri.."

"tapi Ryeowookie.."

"AKU BILANG AKU INGIN SENDIRI KYU! hiks..."

Kyuhyun diam.

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Ryeowookie. tapi kalau kau memang ingin sendiri, aku akan menunggu mu di depan pintu ruangan ini."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook namun begitu tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu.

"soal permintaanmu waktu itu.. kau ingin kita menjauh bukan? maaf... aku sepertinya tidak bisa. karena aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, takkan pernah melupakanmu. lagi pula aku tak akan pernah meminta hati dan cintamu Ryeowookie."

Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu tersebut, memutarnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. 'karena aku tau semua itu telah termiliki dan bertanda atas nama Yesung.' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di lantai. dia melipat tangan di atas bangku piano tersebut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya. dia kembali menangis...

.

=LtH=

.

"jadi bagaimana hasilnya dokter Cho?"

namja paruh baya yang dipanggil dengan dokter Cho itu menghela nafas.

"sungmin harus segera menerima donor jantung untuknya."

"kami harus mencarinya kemana dok?"

"tenang tuan Jung.. kami juga akan membantu mencarinya. kita harus banyak berdo'a agar kita segera menemukan orang berhati mulia yang mau mendonorkan jantung nya untuk Sungmin. saya tinggal dulu, saya masih ada pasien." ujar dokter Cho.

"ne... terima kasih banyak dok." jawan tuan Jung. sedangkan sang istri sedang mengelus lembut rambut Sungmin.

"Yun.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita beritahu keadaan minnie ke 'dia'?"

"tidak akan joongie! jangan pernah lagi bicara tentangnya lagi di hadapanku. anak durhaka seperti dia tak pantas kita ingat-ingat lagi."

"tapi... minnie selalu menanyakan oppa nya."

"kalau begitu beritahu saja dia.. bahwa oppanya sudah pergi. dan dia tidak mempunyai oppa lagi!"

"kau pikir aku tega mengatakan itu? biar bagaimana pun aku ibunya. akulah yang melahirkannya!"

"tapi dia telah memilih jalannya sendiri! dan memilih meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri. anak durhaka! kita tak butuh anak seperti dia!"

.

=LtH=

.

CKLEK.

pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Kyuhyun yang tadinya duduk bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu tersebut segera bangkit.

"kau masih di sini?" tanya Ryeowook datar.

"tentu saja. aku sudah bilang kan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri?" jawab Kyuhyun lembut.

"terserah apa katamu!" ujar Ryeowook dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook.. kau mau ikut aku ke rumah sakit? aku mau menjenguk minnie."

ajakan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Ryeowook berhenti berjalan.

"tadi ayahku menelpon.. kondisi Sungmin agak memburuk hari ini." Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun raut khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"benarkah? lalu bagaimana Sungmin sekarang?"

"tenanglah... mungkin sekarang dia sedang istirahat kan? ayahku akan selalu berusaha agar dia baik-baik saja."

"tapi..."

"kalau kau khawatir ayo ikut aku menjenguknya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Kyu... aku belum siap."

"kenapa? apa yang harus kau persiapkan? kau kan oppanya."

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"ani.. pokoknya aku belum siap. mungkin ini bukan waktunya Kyu.."

"kalau begitu kapan kau siap, kalau kau terus bersembunyi dan menghindar tak mau menemui keluarga mu sendiri?"

"entahlah... mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi." jawab Ryeowook lesu dan menunduk.

"biarpun Sungmin takkan selamat begitu?"

"Kyu! apa yang kau katakan! jangan bicara begitu!"

"kau kejam Ryeowook! bahkan ketika adikmu sakit kau tetap mempertahankan gengsi dan egomu untuk tidak menemuinya?" sungguh bukan maksud Kyuhyun untuk menyakiti Ryeowook dengan kata-katanya tersebut, dia hanya ingin menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"kau tidak mengerti Kyu! aku.."

"apa karena kau merasa salah telah memilih jalan ini? memilih Yesung? memilih musik? dan meninggalkan keluarga mu sendiri?"

PLAK

Ryeowook menampar Kyuhyun.

"kau jangan pernah mengatakan itu! aku tidak merasa jalan yang ku pilih salah. kau berani sekali mengatakan itu dan membawa nama Yesung hyung! kau tidak mengerti apapun! sedikitpun tidak Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya nanar.

"justru kau yang tidak mengerti Ryeowook!" gumam Kyuhyun sedih.

.

.

3 hari lagi adalah hari spesial bagi Ryeowook dan Yesung. yap hari itu adalah hari jadi mereka. Ryeowook tersenyum memikirkannya.

-flashback on-

"mianhe.. ini semua gara-gara aku.. karena itu biarkan aku menebusnya Wookie.." ucap Yesung sambil memeluk Ryeowook yang masih terisak di pelukannya.

"maksud hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lirih di sela isak tangisnya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka, menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya, lalu memandang Ryeowook tepat di mata.

"jadilah milikku seutuhnya Jung Ryeowook.. ah ani.. tapi Kim Ryeowook." kata Yesung sungguh-sungguh.

"Kim?"

"namaku.. karena kau akan jadi milikku. kau tau aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"hyung..."

"aku janji akan membahagiakan mu.. kita akan membuat hidup yang baru. dan kita akan pergi keluar negri untuk menikah di sana setelah aku lulus kuliah."

"hyung..."

"aku hanya ingin mendengar jawaban ya wookie.."

"hiks... ya tentu saja hyung." kali ini Ryeowook menangis bahagia.

"terima kasih chagi.. jeongmal saranghae.."

"nado hyung.."

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook matanya menatap dalam ke mata caramel Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook seolah terkunci di sana, perlahan namun pasti bibir tebal milik Yesung telah menempel sempurna di bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook perlahan di sofa yang mereka duduki sambil tetap mencium lembut bibir Ryeowook, ketika sudah terbaring dia melepaskan ciuman itu dan menciumi satu persatu seluruh bagian wajah Ryeowook yang tampak merah sekarang.

"hyuuung... jangan pernah meninggalkanku. kau hidupku hyung, kalau kau pergi.. aku tidak... hmmpph." kata-kata Ryeowook terpotong karena Yesung kembali menciumi bibirnya. namun kali ini tak hanya mencium tapi sedikit melumat bibir atas dan bawah miliknya.

"jangan pernah berpikiran seperti chagi... aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. aku setia padamu. kau mengerti?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya imut, menatap mata Yesung dengan mata polosnya. membuat Yesung tak tahan untuk menciumnya lagi.

-flashback off-

Ryeowook tersenyum sedih mengingat semua itu. sungguh dia amat merindukan masa-masa itu. tapi sekarang? Yesung masih marah padanya dan tidak menghubunginya sampai sekarang padahal 3 hari lagi kan hari spesial mereka.

"hah.. aku akan membuat kejutan untuk Yesung hyung di hari jadi kami. aku akan membuat kue kesukaan Yesung hyung. ah lebih baik aku persiapkan dari sekarang."

.

.

.

Hari spesial mereka tiba.. Ryeowook menatap puas kue di hadapannya sekarang. kue yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah sangat cantik dan lezat. terhias dengan indah. bahkan orang yang melihatnya akan sayang memakan kue cantik tersebut.

"Yesung hyung pasti menyukainya.." gumam Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, merapikan penampilannya. ia harus tampil istimewa di hadapan Yesung kali ini. dia pun mengambil paper bag berisi hadiah yang telah ia siapkan untuk Yesung.

ia melangkah kembali ke dapur dan memasukkan kue buatannya ke dalam kotak kue. setelah itu mengambil hadiahnya dan berjalan keluar apartementnya. Ryeowook tampak kesusahan membawa barang-barangnya. dan kini ia berencana menyetop taksi untuk pergi ke rumah Yesung. namun taksi tak kunjung datang. karena kesal menunggu lama, dia berjalan menuju halte bus, namun belum terlalu jauh dia berjalan suara klakson mobil menghentikannya. ia menatap bingung ke arah mobil tersebut.

"Kyu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"kau mau pergi? biar ku antar.. cuaca sangat dingin malam ini. taksi dan bus akan lama datangnya."

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar, benar juga malam ini sangat dingin dan ia bisa mati kedinginan duluan sebelum sampai rumah Yesung.

"baiklah..." jawab Ryeowook segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau bawa?" Kyuhyun bertanya begitu melihat barang bawaan Ryeowook yang tampak menyusahkannya.

"ada deh." jawab Ryeowook asal.

"baiklah.. kalau kau tidak mau memberi tau. oke sekarang kita mau kemena?"

"Ke rumah Yesung hyung. aku ingin menginap dan merayakan hari jadi kami di sana." jawab Ryeowook polos tak menyadari jawabannya tersebut membuat hati orang yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu berdenyut sakit.

hening... begitulah keadaan dalam mobil Kyuhyun di saat perjalanan menuju rumuh Yesung.

"mmm... Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"ya?"

"ayahku kemarin memberi tahuku... Sungmin.. dia membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya..." ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

Ryeowook memegang dadanya sakit, mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun itu.

"lalu? mereka belum mendapatkannya?" tanya Ryeowook lirih..

Kyuhyun menggeleng, Ryeowook menunduk sedih lalu memandang pandangan di luar jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

"kalau bisa aku mau jadi pendonor itu..."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"apa yang kau katakan?"

"well... aku siap jadi pendonor hati tersebut. Sungmin anaknya yang baik, manis, dan pintar. aku tak bisa membiarkannya.. mm... tidak.. bisa bertahan hanya karena tak ada donor jantung untuknya."

"tapi tidak harus kau kan?"

"lalu? lagi pula anggaplah ini pengorbanan ku agar aku tidak melihat kau menangis lagi."

"maksudmu apa Cho Kyuhyun?"

"aku tak sanggup terus melihatmu menangis.. apalagi karena namjachingumu itu. dan kalau Sungmin tak dapat bertahan kau juga pasti akan menangis bukan? aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya. jadi lebih baik... aku menjadi pendoronya."

"tidak! aku tidak mengizinkannya!" sahut Ryeowook marah dan kembali memandang keadaan luar lewat jendela mobil.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"kau tak berhak tau alasannya. yang jelas kau tidak boleh. lagi pula kalau pun harus ada yang berkorban menjadi pendonor itu aku! bukan kau!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya, membuat Ryeowook tersentak ke depan.

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"kau tidak boleh!"

"tidak boleh apa Kyuhyun?"

"tidak boleh berpikiran mendonorkan jantung mu untuk Sungmin."

"kenapa?" kali ini gantian Ryeowook yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'karena dengan begitu, artinya aku tidak dapat melihat kau lagi.. aku akan kehilangan dirimu Ryeowook-ah' inner Kyuhyun.

"hhh... sudahlah. kau bisa cepat sedikit? kalau begini caranya kita tak cepat sampai."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam berusaha menahan tangisnya yang benar-benar akan keluar sekarang, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju tujuan utama mereka, rumah Yesung.

.

.

"terima kasih sudah mau memberi tumpangan untukku Kyu..." mereka kini telah sampai di depan rumah Yesung.

"kau yakin ingin masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ya.. memang kenapa?"

"ah.. anni.. perasaan ku tak enak."

"aku masuk ke rumah kekasihku. apa yang kau takutkan? kau aneh sekali..."

"entahlah.. aku juga tak tau kenapa. yang jelas itu yang aku rasakan."

"sudahlah... aku masuk dulu."

Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun, dia masuk menuju rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook mulai masuk ke rumah tersebut hanya menatap sedih, lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum pikiran-pikiran apapun itu merasuki hatinya. namun ketika dia baru saja memutar balik mobilnya, matanya menangkap sebuah mobil sedan kuning terparkir tersembunyi tak jauh dari sana.

Kyuhyun merasa mengenal mobil tersebut segera mempertajam padangan matanya untuk lebih mengamati mobil tersebut. namun dia menyerah dan memilih pergi dari tempat itu. di perjalanan ia masih sangat penasaran dengan mobil tersebut.

'mobil dan plat nomer itu.. sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya... tapi di mana?' inner Kyuhyun.

lalu seditik kemudian dia mengerem mendadak mobilnya dan menyadari sesuatu..

"astaga itu kan mobil Eunhyuk hyung.. Ryeowookie..." dengan segera dan tergesa dia kembali menuju rumah Yesung.

.

.

sementara itu.. Ryeowook tidak menyadari sepasang sepatu asing yang terdapat di depan pintu rumah Yesung, dia tidak memperhatikannya karena merasa bahagia dan bersemangat untuk menemui Yesung.

"hyungie.. kau dimana?" panggil Ryeowook ia masih membawa barang bawaannya di tangannya.

ia beralih menuju salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut dengan pintu yang berhias kura-kura. namun ketika baru beberapa langkah ia mendengar suara-suara aneh..

'suara apa itu ya? apa Yesung hyung sedang menonton film? tapi kenapa suaranya aneh begitu?' inner Ryeowook.

"suaranya dari kamar Yesung hyung" gumam Ryeowook.

"hah.. enghhh.. Sungie ah..." suara seseorang dan Ryeowook yakin orang itu bermaksud memanggil Yesung.

"mmh.. hhh.. shh" kini ia tepat berada di depan pintu tersebut dan tadi itu seperti suara gumaman? atau? entahlah dia juga tak tau.

"ahh yeah damn! disana Sungie.."

"ughh.. wook-ah."

"sebut namaku Sungie... bukan namanya!"

Ryeowook membatu sebagian akalnya memerintah dirinya untuk pergi dari sana namun... rasa penasaran dan membuktikan lebih mendominasi. dia meraih kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya tepat saat teriakan nyaring dari kedua manusia yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sungie ahhh~"

"Hyukkie..."

Ryeowook jatuh tergugu semua barang barawaannya pun ikut jatuh bersamanya termasuk kue yang susah payah ia siapkan itu hancur jatuh berceceran di lantai. mungkin Ryeowook memang namja polos, mungkin dia masih belum mengerti arti suara atau desahan yang tadi dia dengar, namun sepolos apapun dia.. dia dapat mengerti sekarang dengan melihat semuanya di depan mata. se tidak tau nya tentang hal yang di sebut sex tapi tetap saja ketika ia disuguhkan pandangan ini dia mengerti apa yang baru dilakukan mereka.

air mata nya mengalir deras melihat keadaan kekasihnya. di sana, di atas kasur bersperai kusut akibat perbuatan pemiliknya kekasihnya terbaring lelah di atas seorang namja yang kini benar-benar dibencinya dengan keadaan naked. mereka belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"YESUNG HYUNG!" Ryeowook menjerit pilu. seolah ia kini sedang merasa ruhnya tercabut dari badannya. jeritan pilu yang mengakhiri kisahnya, cintanya, segalanya. jeritan pilu yang membuat kedua manusia di atas kasur itu menoleh tak percaya.

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HYUNG!" Ryeowook masih menjerit.

"chagi.. ini.. aku..."

"WAE HYUNG? WAE? APA SALAHKU?" Ryeowook berteriak marah dia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan mumukul dada dan kepalanya.

"wookie aku bisa jelaskan aku..." Yesung turun bermaksud menghampiri Ryeowook.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN! KAU TEGA SEKALI! BESOK HARI JADI KITA HYUNG! KAU KEJAM!" Ryeowook melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

Yesung terburu memakai celananya dan menghampiri Ryeowook, menahan kedua tangan yang melempari dia dan Eunhyuk.

"chagi... dengarkan aku, ini aku bisa jelaskan bagaimana pun aku begini karena kau juga!"

"KAU MASIH BISA DAN BERANI MENYALAHKANKU SETELAH SEMUA YANG KU LIHAT INI HYUNG?"

PLAK

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK PADAKU!"

bentakkan dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Ryeowook, membuat Eunhyuk yang masih di atas tempat tidur tercengang.

Ryeowook memegang pipinya, kenapa harus begini? kenapa harus selalu dia yang disalahkan? kenapa harus dia yang selalu mendapat tamparan? kenapa harus selalu dia?

Yesung tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"mianhe.. wookie.. aku.. chagi.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersentak pandangan ini...

"gomawo hyung..."

lalu ia pergi berlari dari sana...

.

.

TBC

.

huffft *lap keringet

maaaf ya Zulfa lama update tapi ini dikarenakan Zulfa udah kelas 3 SMA dan sedang masa-masa sibuk sana-sini. jadi mungkin akan ada masa hiatus panjang. Zulfa minta do'a ya dari semua yang baca fic ini supaya semua ujian yang akan Zulfa hadapi lancar dan diterima di universitas yang Zulfa mau.. amiiin.. hehe maaf jadi curhat.

oh iya ini mungkin 2 chapter terakhir dari ff ini. dan buat reader yang nunggu ff Zulfa yang I Hate You but Really Love You maaf ya Zulfa belum tau kapan ngelanjut nih. atau mungkin ff itu Zulfa hapus aja? tadinya malah berniat semua ff Zulfa mau hapus tapi.. sayang hahaha. maaf juga kalau chap ini mengecewakan. sungguh ngelajutin ff ini butuh perjuangan di antara kesibukan Zulfa sekarang. *curcol

minta review ya (selain minta doa hihihi) biar dapet masukan dan ide gitu, juga buat nyemangatin Zulfa nulis ff ini. Zulfa juga ngucapin makasih banyak yang sudah mereview kamarin :

violin diaz : maaf udah bikin Yeppa egois di sini.

Kiki Craft : hehe mian eon udah nyiksa KyuWook di sini. makanya liat ending aja nih gimana nasib mereka hihi ^^

Evil Roommate : maaf ya :( udah buat kamu kesel gara ff ini... tapi emang itu bukan tujuan penulis? memainkan perasaan pembacanya... hihi

ryeofha2125 : udah yaa :)

ryeo ryeo ryeong : iya chingu akan aku pertimbangkan lagi hapus ff ini :)

aidagracilla29 : gak akan lama kok menderitanya.. wong ini udah mau abis. hehe kalau ini udah panjang belum?

: iya nih Yeppa salah paham mulu :( udah lanjut yaa :)

mind to review again *puppyeyes


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

annyoeng... hehe ^^ cuma mau ingetin nih sebelum atau pas baca ff ini mending dengerin lagu yang paling galau dan sedih apapun lagunya walau yang paling ngena sih lagunya Ari dengan judul dicintai tuk disakiti (sesuai sama tema ff ini). semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan seperti chapter sebelumnya yaa... kkk~ okay lets start and don't forget to play GALAU song. hehe ._.v

==========Lth==========

(hanya air mata

dan

sesal ku rasa

di depanku kau bercinta...)

"hah.. enghhh.. Sungie ah..." suara seseorang dan Ryeowook yakin orang itu bermaksud memanggil Yesung.

"mmh.. hhh.. shh" kini ia tepat berada di depan pintu tersebut dan tadi itu seperti suara gumaman? atau? entahlah dia juga tak tau.

"ahh yeah damn! disana Sungie.."

"Sungie ahhh~"

"Hyukkie..."

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HYUNG!" Ryeowook masih menjerit.

"chagi.. ini.. aku..."

"WAE HYUNG? WAE? APA SALAHKU?" Ryeowook berteriak marah dia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan mumukul dada dan kepalanya.

"wookie aku bisa jelaskan aku..." Yesung turun bermaksud menghampiri Ryeowook.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALIAN MENJIJIKKAN! KAU TEGA SEKALI! BESOK HARI JADI KITA HYUNG! KAU KEJAM!" Ryeowook melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Yesung dan Eunhyuk.

==========Lth==========

(kau ingkari janjimu

tuk setia bersamaku

kini kau bunuh hatiku...)

"aku janji akan membahagiakan mu.. kita akan membuat hidup yang baru. dan kita akan pergi keluar negri untuk menikah di sana setelah aku lulus kuliah." - Yesung

"hyuuung... jangan pernah meninggalkanku. kau hidupku hyung" - Ryeowook

"jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu chagi... aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu. aku setia padamu. kau mengerti?" - Yesung.

Ryeowook memegang pipinya, kenapa harus begini? kenapa harus selalu dia yang disalahkan? kenapa harus dia yang selalu mendapat tamparan? kenapa harus selalu dia?

Yesung tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"mianhe.. wookie.. aku.. chagi.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersentak pandangan ini...

"gomawo hyung..."

lalu ia pergi berlari dari sana...

==========Lth==========

(ku tak ingin dengar ratapanmu...

dan ku takkan lagi menyentuhmu...)

Yesung menahan lengan Ryeowook, menghentikan kepergiannya.

"aku mohon... jangan pergi chagi. aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"..."

"oke aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf. aku bodoh. aku mohon wookie.."

"..."

"hiks... aku mohon Kim Ryeowook.."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud ingin menciumnya.

BRUK!

"jangan pernah menyentuh ku lagi! kau menjijikkan!"

==========Lth==========

(pergi dan jangan kembali

ku ingin sendiri...)

"pergi... jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!" Ryeowook menjerit.

"izinkan aku masuk Ryeowook, aku mohon. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya."

"tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! semua sudah berakhir! BERAKHIR!"

==========LtH==========

(perjalanan panjang cinta kita

sekejap kau hacurkan selamanya

inikah takdir untukku?

dicintai tuk disakiti...)

-Ryeowook menatap puas kue di hadapannya sekarang. kue yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah sangat cantik dan lezat. terhias dengan indah. bahkan orang yang melihatnya akan sayang memakan kue cantik tersebut.

"Happy anniv 5th years... hyung... saranghae.." itulah tulisan yang terbuat dari krim di atas kue tersebut.

...

-Ryeowook jatuh tergugu semua barang barawaannya pun ikut jatuh bersamanya termasuk kue yang susah payah ia siapkan itu hancur jatuh berceceran di lantai...

-Ryeowook mengcengkram dadanya...

"sakit hyung.. sakit. aku mencintaimu, aku percaya padamu, aku bergantung padamu, tapi kenapa hanya semua kesakitan ini yang akhirnya aku dapatkan hyung? hiks"

==========Lth=========

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

"mianhe.. wookie.. aku.. chagi.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersentak pandangan ini...

"gomawo hyung..."

lalu ia pergi berlari dari sana.

Yesung mengejar Ryeowook, menahan tangannya yang akan melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumahnya.

"aku mohon... jangan pergi chagi. aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"..."

"oke aku tau aku salah, aku minta maaf. aku bodoh. aku mohon wookie.."

"..."

"hiks... aku mohon Kim Ryeowook.."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud ingin menciumnya.

BRUK!

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung kasar, menyebabkan Yesung sedikit tersungkur.

"jangan pernah menyentuh ku lagi! kau menjijikkan!"

Yesung tersentak mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. apa ini? Ryeowooknya tak pernah berkata sekasar ini padanya. Ryeowooknya tak akan pernah menolak pelukannya. dan Ryeowooknya tak pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti ini. oh tak sadarkah kau Yesung? kau lah yang sudah merubah sikapnya. karena dirimu.. karena kesalahanmu yang tak termaafkan itu!

Ryeowook membanting pintu rumah Yesung sangat keras. air mata mengalir deras di pipi putihnya. Kyuhyun yang baru tiba setelah memutuskan kembali ke rumah Yesung karena khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ryeowook, segera menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar.

"Ryeowook-ah tunggu! Ya! Ryeowook!" teriakannya tak indahkan oleh sang pemilik nama yang telah lari dengan kalap.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengejar Ryeowook, namun matanya sudah tidak lagi menangkap bayangan namja mungil itu. ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Yesung.

.

"apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang topless dan masih bengong duduk di lantai akibat didorong Ryeowook tadi.

Yesung tak menjawab Kyuhyun, entah karena masih shock akibat perlakuan Ryeowook tadi, atau karena ia memang tidak dapat berkata-kata? entahlah.

merasa tak ada respon dari Yesung, Kyuhyun memutuskan mengelilingi rumah itu, mungkin ia bisa mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi ini?

ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka yang ia yakini adalah kamar Yesung, ia melihat ke arah lantai kamar Yesung dan melihat barang-barang yang tadi dibawa Ryeowook, serta kue yang tampak kotaknya terbuka serta sedikit terbelah di bagian tengah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati barang-barang dan kue tersebut, kemudian berjongkok untuk memperhatikannya lebih jelas. dia menyentuh paper bag dengan pita indah, di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang dibungkus. mungkin kado yang disiapkan Ryeowook untuk Yesung?

SRET

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah kasur yang terdapat di kamar tersebut, dan dia menganga.

"Eunhyuk hyung?" namun tak ada suara yang keluar, hanya seperti Kyuhyun sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas.

satu pikiran buruk yang Kyuhyun percaya itu benar menghantamnya. Ryeowook yang menangis, Yesung yang topless, Eunhyuk yang... well meski dia menutup sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, Kyuhyun yakin dia dalam keadaan naked dan penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan beranjak menuju Eunhyuk.

"apa yang 'kalian' telah lakukan terhadap Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"kyu.."

PLAK

Kyuhyun menampar Eunhyuk..

"anggaplah itu perwakilan dariku untuk Ryeowook! sakit? itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang Ryeowook rasakan! kalian gila! kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini pada Ryeowook?!" Kyuhyun berteriak sangat kencang, sengaja agar Yesung di depan sana juga mendengar perkataannya tersebut.

Eunhyun menunduk dengan bahu bergetar. mungkinkah ia menyesal? entahlah...

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. oh tuhan apa saja yang telah Ryeowook saksikan tadi? pikirnya. ia tak dapat membayangkan perasaan namja mungil tersebut tadi.

.

Kyuhyun memandangi Eunhyuk yang masih menunduk, ingin rasanya ia menghajar kedua namja ini. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan mengambil barang-barang serta kue Ryeowook, begitu sampai di depan Yesung, ia meletakkan di tempat Yesung masih terduduk sekarang.

"aku yakin ia telah menyiapkan semua ini untuk merayakan hari jadi kalian hyung. kado dan kue ini dia buat hanya untuk mu hyung."

Yesung menatap kue dan kado itu intens. perlahan namun pasti bulir air mata itu turun membanjiri matanya.

"berapa kali harus ku bilang bahwa dia amat mencintaimu hyung? kenapa? kenapa kau tega?"

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Yesung.

"well... happy anniversarry hyung..." kata Kyuhyun miris..

.

.

seorang pemuda mungil nampak duduk meringkuk di atas sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang, keadaan sekitarnya gelap gulita. bibirnya mengatup rapat namun tangisannya tiap saat makin deras. tangannya terkepal erat dan badannya bergetar hebat.

ia terus dalam keadaan tersebut sampai terdengar bunyi ponselnya berdering yang entah sudah berapa kali. ia menggapai ponselnya yang terdapat di meja di hadapannya hanya untuk melihat siapa yang dari tadi mengganggu waktu sendirinya.

PRAK

ponsel itu hancur begitu sukses tercium lantai ketika sang empunya melemparnya kasar. Ryeowook melempar ponselnya begitu tau nama kontak yang tertera di layar. seakan tidak puas ia melempar bantal sofa ke arah ponsel hancur tersebut.

"hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang tertutup rapat.

"wae hyung? apa salahku?"

Ryeowook mengcengkram dadanya... semua memorinya saat bersama Yesung seakan berputar di depannya. namun semuanya hancur ketika bayangan kekasihnya itu bercinta dengan orang lain juga ikut berputar bagai kaset kusut.

"sakit hyung.. sakit. aku mencintaimu, aku percaya padamu, aku bergantung padamu, tapi kenapa hanya semua kesakitan ini yang akhirnya aku dapatkan hyung? hiks"

"kenapa hanya aku hyung? kenapa hanya aku yang merasakan sakit? kenapa hanya aku yang selalu disalahkan?"

"aku selalu percaya pada impian kita, pada cinta kita, tapi... hiks"

"hiks.. bahkan aku sudah mengorbankan kehidupan dengan keluargaku hyung.. hiks.. kau jahat hyung.."

sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang nan sesak untuk namja mungil tersebut.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung fakultas seni suara, hatinya gundah dan sangat gusar memikirkan Ryeowook yang dicarinya sekarang. terkadang bibirnya mengumpat kecil karena jarak gedung yang terlalu jauh.

Kyuhyun mengintip kelas Ryeowook yang baru selesai jadwal, namun ia tidak menangkap sosok yang ia cari lalu melihat 2 orang namja yang masih duduk di dalam kelas tersebut sedang mengobrol santai, ia berjalan mendekati 2 orang namja tersebut.

"permisi... aku Cho Kyuhyun..."

Salah satu namja yang memakai kaca mata berframe besar menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"ne.. aku tau kok, kau kan cukup populer di sini. aku Kwon Ji Young. ada apa?"

Kyuhyun cengengesan tidak jelas dan menggaruk leher belakangnya saat mendengar bahwa ia populer. bangga kah Mr. Cho?

"eh.. itu... aku mencari Wookie"

Ji Young mengeryit mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil 'Wookie?'

"wookie? Kim Ryeowook kah maksud mu?"

"ne.. kau tau dia di mana? aku mencarinya dari tadi, tapi tidak melihat dan menemukannya."

"ah... aku juga tidak. sepertinya memang dia tidak masuk hari ini. dan tidak memberi kabar." jawab Ji Young sekenanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, jadi benar firasatnya. Ryeowook pasti tidak baik-baik saja akibat kejadian semalam.

"baiklah~ gomawo ne.."

"ya sama-sama.."

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ah aku mohon buka pintunyaa... aku tau kau di dalam chagi aku mohon.." teriak Yesung sambil menggedor pintu apartement Ryeowook.

"chagi aku mohon... biarkan hyung menemuimu."

"baiklah... kalau kau memang tak mau menemui hyung, hyung akan bicara di sini. dan hyung tau kau pasti mendengar hyung sekarang kan?"

Hei Yesung untung saja sekarang keadaan apartement sedang sepi karena para penghuni lain sedang pergi bekerja, kalau tidak? aku tidak yakin kau akan selamat dari amukan mereka yang terganggu akibat teriakan mu itu.

"hyung sangat menyesal Wookie, sungguh saat melakukan itu hyung dalam keadaan tidak sadar, hyung yang masih marah karena kejadian waktu di acara festival seni mu itu bertemu dengan Eunhyuk yang mencoba menghibur hyung. dan kejadian itu berlangsung begitu saja."

"hyung minta maaf chagi.. hyung mer.."

"simpan saja maaf mu untuk dirimu sendiri Yesung-ssi"

Yesung menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memotong ucapannya tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak dengar? aku berkata simpan saa maaf mu untuk dirimu sendiri! kau tidak pantas menerima ah.. ani.. bahkan kau tidak pantas mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Ryeowook."

"tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Mr. Cho!"

"cih.. dasar tidak tau malu!"

sementara Kyuhyun dan Yesung bertengkar di dalam apartement yang tetap gelap itu seorang namja mungil tengah duduk bersandar pada pintu apartementnya sambil tetap menagis diam. perlahan dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu yang terlihat mengkilap di sana.

BRUGH

"kau dengar itu?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ryeowook..."

mendengar itu Yesung pun menggedor keras pintu apartement Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook... kau tidak papa kan? hei ku mohon buka pintunya.."

"sudahlah hyung... lebih baik kita dobrak saja pintunya."

BRAK

"Ya tuhan Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun berteriak panik dan segera menghampiri tubuh Ryeowook yang tergelatak lemas dan darah yang mengalir dari perut dan pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung membatu... Ryeowook mencoba bunuh diri? Ryeowook dia...

"yak! hyung cepat panggil ambulance!"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan segera dia menghubungi ambulance.

.

.

"kau masih mencitainya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, mereka kini sedang berada di rumah sakit menunggu Ryeowook yang sedang di rawat oleh tim dokter.

Yesung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, raut wajah mereka sama. pucat, tegang, khawatir.

"ya.." jawab Yesung lirih.

"tapi kau telah menyakitinya hyung.. kau pikir kau pantas untuk tetap mencintainya?"

Yesung menunduk dalam, dia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran dari Kyuhyun tersebut. ya... dia sadar teramat sadar bahwa dia memang telah sangat menyakiti Ryeowook.

"kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau akan lebih memilih melihat senyumnya dari pada air matanya hyung."

"apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan Kyuhyun?"

"tinggalkan Ryeowook, lepaskan dia hyung."

"wae? kenapa harus?"

tangan Kyuhyun mengepal 'tak sadar juga kah kau hyung?' batin Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya akan lebih baik kau melepaskannya, karena dengan mu hanya ada air mata untuknya. karena denganmu hanya ada impian semu yang terjadi selama ini."

Yesung tertohok mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, dia akui semua itu memang benar adanya. dia hanya membawa kesedihan untuk Ryeowook, dia membawa impian yang diiringi air mata dan luka.

"aku tidak bisa... aku tidak akan melepasnya.."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"cih.. keras kepala.. tapi satu hal hyung yang bisa aku janjikan ketika kau melepasnya, aku akan membawa kembali kebahagian untuknya. dan... membawanya kembali dengan keluarganya."

'aku tau.. aku tak bisa memberikan itu kepadanya. tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya. setidaknya sampai ia benar-benar memintanya.' inner Yesung sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju dokter yang keluar dari kamar tempat Ryeowook berada.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap miris pria yang ada di hadapannya kini. sungguh ini sangat berbeda dengan kondisi waktu awal-awal mereka bertemu. tidak ada raut jenaka nan ceria yang selalu menjadi ciri khas wajah itu, kini hanya ada wajah dingin dan murung. tidak ada senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah bak malaikat, yang ada hanya bibir yang tertutup rapat seperti seorang yang baru saja menemui malaikat kematian.

Kyuhyun iris caramel Ryeowook mencoba menyelami apa arti dari pandangan lurus tersebut, namun yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong tanpa kehidupan. ini bukan Ryeowook yang dia kenal, ini bukan Ryeowook yang dia mau.

Ryeowook telah berubah, ah tidak lebih tepat seperti Ryeowook yang ia kenal telah lenyap entah kemana, dan kini yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa.

"aku tidak mati?" mulut mungil yang terlihat pucat itu mengeluarkan suara yang amat menyayat hati bagi Kyuhyun. berbicara kepada Kyuhyun tanpa memandangnya menatap kosong ke depan.

"tidak, seperti kau lihat kau baik-baik saja, walau luka di perutmu cukup parah dan.."

"kenapa tidak mati saja?"

"Ryeowook-ah aku mohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"pergi... jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku!" Ryeowook menjerit.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar jeritan Ryeowook. dia menoleh ke arah pintu tempat Ryeowook memandang sekarang. dan dia melihat Yesung berdiri di sana dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan.

"izinkan aku masuk Ryeowook, aku mohon. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya." mohon Yesung.

"tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! semua sudah berakhir! BERAKHIR!"

"chagi.. maksud.."

"semua berakhir Yesung-ssi. kita.. mimpi kita.. hidup kita... semua berakhir."

"tapi aku tidak bisa tanpamu Wookie.."

Kyuhyun dapat melihat air mulai tergenang di pelupuk mata Ryeowook ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook tersakiti lagi.

"pergilah hyung aku mohon..." ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun!"

"tidakkah kau dengar? Ryeowook yang memintamu pergi! hanya ada air mata bila kau di dekatnya! mengertilah hyung."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook sekali lagi, mencari kesungguhan di mata namja mungil itu untuk berpisah dengannya, namun yang dia temukan lagi-lagi hanya kesakitan, luka, dan air mata. dia menyerah. Ryeowook yang meminta berpisah dengannya bukan? dia yang memang sudah tidak pantas mempertahankan Ryeowook.

dengan perlahan dan air mata yang ia tahan Yesung berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"mianhe Ryeowook-ah.. saranghae.." gumamnya lirih.

sementara Ryeowook menatap kepergiannya dengan airmaata yang mulai menetes perlahan.

"saranghae hyung.. hiks... jeongmal saranghae.."

.

.

.

"aku mohon ahjumma, aku ingin membawa Sungmin sebentar. tidak terlalu lama dan jauh kok. hanya ke lantai atas." bujuk Kyuhyun.

"lantai atas?"

"ne.. ke kamar seseorang."

"untuk apa kau mengajak Sungmin? kau tau kan kondisinya baru saja membaik."

"untuk menyemangati orang itu, lagi pula aku yakin Sungmin pun akan sangat senang menemui orang tersebut."

"kenapa?" nyonya Jung berkerut bingung.

"karena dia akan bertemu dengan oppa nya." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembut.

"op-op-oppa Sungmin?" tanya nyonya Jung tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun menggangguk mantap.

"ne.. Jung Ryeowook..."

muka nyonya Jung seketika pucat pasi.

"ada apa denganmu ahjumma?"

"apa yang terjadi dengannya? kenapa dia dirawat? apa dia sakit?" nyonya Jung mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun erat.

"anni.. dia akan baik-baik saja kok. maka dari itu aku ingin membawa Sungmin. bolehkan ahjumma?"

nyonya Jung menggangguk dan menatap pasrah saat Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin.

"Ryeowookku.. umma merindukanmu nak.." gumam nyonya Kim lirih.

.

.

"oppa..." suara nyaring Sungmin menggema di ruangan tersebut, membuat sang penghuni kamar segera menatapnya tak percaya. Sungmin berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang disusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

"oppa minnie kangen.. hiks.. oppa jahat kenapa pergi dan tidak menemui minnie?" Sungmin menangis sambil memeluk Ryeowook.

"kau tau appa dan umma bilang oppa sudah pergi dan tidak ada. minnie tidak percaya mereka bohong kan? buktinya kita bertemu di sini oppa.." Sungmin cemberut lucu, tangan mungilnya mengusap-usap matanya yang terdapat bekas airmatanya.

badan Ryeowook menegang orang tuanya mengatakan hal itu? sebegitu inginnya kah mereka Ryeowook pergi?

"oppa ayo pulang minnie kangen... oppa harus nemenin terus minnie di rumah sakit sampai minnie operasi."

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin

"operasi?"

"ne... kata umma, appa, dokter Cho, dan Kyuhyun oppa minnie akan dioperasi begitu dapat donor jantung supaya minnie bisa sembuh. huh tapi sayangnya gak ada yang mau donorin minnie hueeee..."

Ryeowook mengengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seolah berkata aku-sudah-pernah-mengatakannya-padamu.

Ryeowook mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut dan mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"uljimma.. jangan menangis.. kau pasti akan segera mendapatkan pendonor tersebut."

"jinjja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk

"oppa janji beneran akan ada yang mau memberi jantungnya untuk Sungmin?"

"ne oppa janji." jawab Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Wookie.. kau tidak bermaksud untuk..." kata-kata Kyuhyun berhenti saat Ryeowook menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Ryeowook seolah mengatakan jangan-lakukan-apapun-yang-ada-dipikiranmu-sekarang. namun Ryeowook tetap membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"emmm... oppa aku ingin melihat oppa tersenyum.." pinta Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Sungmin mengurucutkan bibirnya imut.

"oppa tak memberikan senyum sedikit pun dari tadi sampai sekarang, padahal dulu seingat Sungmin oppa selalu tersenyum di manapun dan kapanpun kepada Sungmin. apa oppa marah sama Sungmin? atau malah membenci Sungmin? hiks.."

"anni.. bukan begitu."

"kalau begitu tersenyumlah.." pinta Sungmin

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum walau dirasanya sangat kaku, entahlah dia merasa dia lupa cara untuk tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan itu terharu, dia yakin bisa membawa dan mengembalikan Ryeowook yang dahulu walau tidak mudah.

"begitu lebih baik, walau ada yang aneh dengan senyuman oppa dan uuuggghh..."

"ya Sungmin kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"biar aku membawanya kembali ke kamarnya Wookie.." ujar Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sungmin.

sementara itu sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Ryeowook turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan lemah mencari satu tempat yang ingin ia tuju, ruangan ayah Kyuhyun...

.

.

Kyuhyun, nyonya dan tuan Jung sedang duduk gelisah di depan kamar rawat Sungmin, mereka menunggu cemas para perawat yang sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama saat Sungmin kembali kambuh. namun tiba-tiba suara langkah tergesa datang menghampiri mereka.

"dokter Cho/ayah..."

"aku membawa kabar baik."

"kabar baik?" tanya tuan Jung.

"ne.. aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang akan menjadi pendonor itu.. kita pun siap melakukan operasi itu, tinggal menjalani beberapa prosedur lagi"

"benarkah? syukurlah ya tuhan... siapa malaikat tersebut dokter?" kini giliran Nyonya Jung yang bertanya.

sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dan perasaannya tidak enak, tiba-tiba dia teringat Ryeowook yang ia tinggal sendiri di kamarnya,

"dia tidak ingin aku memberi tahu siapapun tentang dirinya. dia hanya ingin memberi tau namaya Nathan."

"Nathan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

dokter Cho mengangguk, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega bukan seperti pikirannya. namun kenapa hatinya tetap tak tenang?

"dan dia pasien juga di rumah sakit ini.." lanjut dokter Cho.

DEG

tunggu..

Nathan?

Ryeowook!

Kyuhyun meraih bahu ayahnya.

"ayah kau serius?"

"ne.. ada apa denganmu Kyu?"

"astaga Ryeowook!"

Nyonya Jung mendengar itu pun tersentak ikut menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"anakku.. Wookie chagi..." isak nyonya Jung miris.

sementara dokter Cho dan tuan Jung hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

.

.

.

THE END or TBC? (akan dibuat kalau yang mau banyak)

.

gimana menurut readers? mengecewakan kah chapter ini? kalau iya Zulfa minta maaf banget. karena susah menemukan kembali feel dan mood serta ide saat masa-masa ujian gini.

Zulfa juga mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat :

Sung Rae In, , aidagracilla29, ichigo song, 1, Devy902, fieeloving13, yoon HyunWoon, Yewookito, Lee Chizumi, ryeo ryeo ryeong, Kiki Craft, Kim Dang Wook

yang udah ngereview di chapter 5 kemarin, maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu. tapi yang jelas dari semua review kalian, aku puas berarti chapter 5 kemarin aku sukses bikin yang baca galau hehehe peace... ^^v

okay the last review ne? kalau mau TBC bilang aja, soalnya baru aku lanjut kalau emang banyak yang mau dilanjut.

terima kasih *bow :*


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Loved to Hurt

Author : Zulfa Kim

Rated : T

Main Cast : Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, and other (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : YeWook slight KyuWook, YeHyuk.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan. ps : author juga males ngebaca ulang hehehe ^^v jadi pasti banyak typos.

.

.

"dia tidak ingin aku memberi tahu siapapun tentang dirinya. dia hanya ingin memberi tau namaya Nathan."

"Nathan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

dokter Cho mengangguk, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega bukan seperti pikirannya. namun kenapa hatinya tetap tak tenang?

"dan dia pasien juga di rumah sakit ini.." lanjut dokter Cho.

DEG

tunggu..

Nathan?

Ryeowook!

Kyuhyun meraih bahu ayahnya.

"ayah kau serius?"

"ne.. ada apa denganmu Kyu?"

"astaga Ryeowook!"

Nyonya Jung mendengar itu pun tersentak ikut menyadari perkataan Kyuhyun dan menangis.

"anakku.. Wookie chagi..." isak nyonya Jung miris.

sementara dokter Cho dan tuan Jung hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

.

.

.

The Last Chapter

.

.

BRAK

seorang namja bersurai ikal membuka kasar pintu ruangan tersebut, membuat seorang namja mungil yang terdapat di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. dan menatap nanar ke arah namja bersurai ikal tersebut.

BRUGH

tanpa basa-basi namja tersebut memeluk erat tubuh sang namja mungil seolah takut akan kehilangan namja mungil itu.

"jangan lakukan ini Ryeowook-ah... aku mohon jangan lakukan ini."

Ryeowook-namja mungil tersebut- hanya diam terpaku mendengar penuturan orang yang masih tetap mendekat nya tersebut.

"apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"aku sudah tau semuanya. Nathan? apa-apaan itu? aku tau itu kau. aku mohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh tersebut."

Ryeowook mencoba berontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun tak melepasnya, bahkan mempererat dekapannya.

"kau bilang hal bodoh? aku hanya ingin membantu kesembuhan adikku, dan kau bilang itu bodoh? lepaskan aku Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Ryeowook.

"aku tau.. tapi aku mohon jangan korbankan dirimu sendiri. aku mohon. hiks..."

Ryeowook tersentak, kini ia melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis secara langsung di hadapannya sambil menunduk.

"saat kau mencoba membunuh dirimu kemarin, hatiku sangat hancur, seolah rohani ku terhempas melihatmu bersimbah darah, aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook.

"aku mohon batalkan semua rencana mu itu. tak masalah buatku kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu asalkan aku tau kau masih ada dan baik-baik saja di dunia ini. jadi aku mohon sekali lagi jangan lakukan ini."

Ryeowook melepas tangan Kyuhyun.

"aku... tidak bisa, aku sudah memutuskan. maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun bungkam dia tidak tau harus dengan cara apa lagi ia mencegah Ryeowook untuk mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Sungmin. tanpa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sadari sepasang suami istri memasuki ruangan tersebut.

PLAK

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main dihadapannya dia melihat Ryeowook yang ditempar oleh... tunggu Tuan Jung?

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanya tuan Jung marah.

Ryeowook memandang pilu appa nya yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, di belakangnya berdiri eomma nya yang menangis.

"appa... eomma.." panggil Ryeowook lirih.

hatinya sungguh sesak menahan rindu dan keinginan untuk memeluk sang eomma yang ia yakini telah kehilangan bobot tubuhnya.

"kau! kau telah membuat istriku menangis anak bodoh!" bentak tuan Jung.

Ryeowook diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca, kedua orang tuanya masih sangat membencinyakah?

"hentikan apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu! aku tak butuh donor untuk anakku darimu!"

'kenapa appa? apa karena kau tak ingin dalam tubuh Sungmin berdetak jantungku? aku yang begitu kau benci?' batin Ryeowook pilu, setetes liquid bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

tuan Jung membalik badannya ingin pergi dari ruangan tersebut, sungguh ego dan gengsinya memubuatnya tak siap, dan tak bisa berhadapan lama-lama dengan anak yang dulu sangat ia sayangi.

BRUGH

tuan Jung menoleh dan membalikkan badannya, matanya memanas melihat anaknya kini bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Ryeowook-ah!" seru Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja ke hadapan tuan Jung. sedangkan nyonya Jung terlalu shock dan tak mengeluarkan kata-kata atau berbuat apapun.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya tuan Jung tidak percaya.

"hiks.. mianhe appa.. eomma... aku menyesal, aku mohon maaf kan aku."

"kau..."

"aku salah appa... aku memilih impian semu ku dan menjadi durhaka, aku memilih cinta yang salah dan meninggalkan cinta keluargaku sendiri. aku tau appa marah, aku tau kesalahan ku memang tak termaafkan. aku tak pantas kau sebut anak. tapi aku hanya ingin kalian memafkan ku setidaknya.. hiks.. karena dalam hatiku sungguh sampai kapanpun tetap mencitai kalian. tetap menghormatimu.. hiks.. aku memang bodoh dan tak berguna. tapi aku mohon maafkanlah aku..."

"..."

"aku... mencintai kalian.. hiks"

"anak bodoh..."

Ryeowook memandang appanya dengan linangan air mata, tak juga luluhkah?

"kau marah hanya karena dulu aku mengatakan menentang mimpimu dan cintamu, kau pergi hanya karena aku mengatakan kau bukanlah anakku lagi. kau pergi tanpa menoleh kembali, tak pernah kembali. kau terlalu bodoh. tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"appa..."

"aku yang dulu sering mengatakan aku menyayangimu, merawatmu bersama eommamu, membesarkanmu dengan bangga. apakah kau pikir semua itu akan begitu saja terhapus hah?"

"appa..."

"bangun!"

"tapi appa..."

"ku bilang bangun sekarang Jung Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook bangun dan berdiri canggung, masih segan memandanag sang ayah.

"kau tau kau itu amat bodoh! kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti bahwa saat itu ayahmu sedang emosi? sehingga kau mengganggap serius semua ucapanku? kenapa kau tak paham bahwa iu semua hanyalah keegoisan ku sebagai seorang ayah yang selalu merasa tau yang terbaik untuk anaknya? kenapa kau saat itu sangat mudah tersinggung dan marah? kenapa saat itu kau langsung pergi? apa kau tak pernah meyakini rasa sayang ayahmu ini kepada mu selama ini? sehingga kau percaya begitu saja saat aku mengatakan kau bukanlah anakku lagi?"

Ryeowook memandang tak percaya sang ayah.

"bukan begitu appa.. aku..."

tuan Jung menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"mianhe.. maafkan appamu ini. maafkan keegoisan appamu ini.."

Ryeowook tersentak dan langsung menghampiri sang ayah serta memeluknya erat.

"anni.. aku yang harusnya meminta maaf pada appa, aku yang bersalah, aku yang keras kepala, aku yang bodoh, dan aku yang tidak mengerti, hiks... appa... hiks..." Ryeowook menangis tersedu dalam pelukan sang ayah, entah bagaimana menggambarkan keadaan hatinya kini.

nyonya Jung berjalan mendekati anak dan suaminya dan menarik keduanya dalam pelukan hangatnya, menagis haru dan bahagia. semua kembali seperti semula di mana seharusnya tempatnya berada.

Kyuhyun menatap moment keluarga di depannya dengan senyuman bahagia, yah setidaknya dia berhasil kembali membawa satu kebahagian untuk orang yang begitu ia cintai, Jung Ryeowook...

.

**seberapa marahnya orang tuamu kepada mu, ketahuilah di balik amarahnya tersirat sebuah cinta yang amat besar kepada dirimu, seberapa egoisnya orang tuamu ketahuilah bahwa itu karena ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, di balik keegoisannya itu dia akan kembali menerimamu, kembali memelukmu, dan tetap mencintaimu. hal yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan dari siapapun.**

.

.

"argh..."

Yesung menjambak rambutnya kasar, dia kesal besok adalah hari di mana ia akan mengikuti sebuah ajang perlombaan bergengsi menyanyi yang menentukan impiannya sebagai penyanyi hebat, namun sedari tadi ia tak kunjung dapat berkonsentrasi, pikirannya selalu memikirkan seorang namja mungil yang telah dia hancurkan cintanya.

"aku mohon sekali saja jangan mengganggu konsentrasi ku dengan bayanganmu Ryeowookie.." seru Yesung frustasi. ya ketika ia bernyanyi ia selalu seolah mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook dan itu membuatnya kehilangan nada. ia juga seolah merasa namja mungil itu mengiringinya bernyanyi dengan memainkan piano, membuatnya melupakan liriknya dan malah memandang imajinasinya itu.

"aku membutuhkanmu..."

.

**kau berpikir bahwa dirinya yang bergantung padamu, tanpa sadar bahwa dirimulah yang bergantung padanya, kau terlalu membutuhkannya. dan kini dia pergi karena kesalahanmu sendiri. apa yang dapat kau lakukan?**

.

.

"eomma mohon chagi, batalkan niatmu menjadi donor untuk Sungmin." pinta nyonya Jung

Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"aku melakukan ini agar Sungmin cepat sembuh eomma."

"tapi tidak dengan cara ini."

"eomma tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin bukan?"

"dan eomma juga tak mau kehilangan dirimu!"

"itu benar.. apaa juga tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menjadi pendonor Sungmin." sahut tuan Jung tiba-tiba saat memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin.

"tapi minnie.."

"dia akan baik-baik saja, dan kita akan mendapatkan donor itu segera! percayalah pada appa.." janji tuan Jung.

Ryeowook menunduk, kapan? mereka akan mendapatkannya? ia tak sanggup sungguh melihat adik manisnya menderita begitu lama.

"oh ya.. ada yang mencarimu wookie..."

"mencariku?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"ne.. cepat temui orang itu, dia menunggu mu di bangku taman rumah sakit." jawab tuan Jung sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

**kebahagiaan itu menanti dirimu, semua tergantung padamu, apakah akan menyambutnya? atau malah menolaknya kembali? mendekapnya erat? atau membiarkannya pergi? membuka hatimu untuknya? atau akan tetap mengunci hatimu dan membiarkanya membeku di dalam...**

.

.

"Yesung-ah kau mau ke mana 2 jam lagi perlombaannya dimulai.." tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengambil kunci mobil miliknya.

"keluar sebentar eomma..." jawab Yesung singkat.

"ya kemana?"

"rumah sakit..."

"untuk apa? kau ingin menemuinya lagi?" tanya sang appa yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Yesung tidak menjawab.

"semua kesalahanmu membuat Ryeowook yang tak mau menemuimu lagi, aku justru mendukungnya untuk memutuskanmu!"

"yeobo..." sang istri memperingatkan suaminya. sedangkan Yesung mengeras mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

"kenapa? aku benar bukan?"

"ya kau benar appa, tapi aku akan menumui nya sekarang, mengajaknya ikut kompetisi ini sebisa mungkin. mewujudkan mimipi kami."

"mimpimu mungkin... apakah kau pernah tau apa sebenarnya impiannya?"

"sudahlah chagi..." sang ibu berusaha menengahi

"lagi pula dia bukan lagi milikmu, dia telah memutuskan semua yang terjalin di antara kalian."

"ada lagi yang ingin appa bicarakan? aku buru-buru." tanya Yesung datar.

namun tanpa menunggu jawaban sang appa dia berlalu pergi.

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya berat.

"hhh... aku hanya ingin menyadarkan anak tersebut."

.

.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook memastika bahwa orang yang menunggu nya di bangku taman rumah sakit adalah nama yang tadi ia panggil.

Sosok tersebut menengok begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal memanggilnya dan tersenyum seraya memberi isyarat untuk segera duduk di sampingnya.

"bagaimana kabar Sungmin hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"masih tak ada kemajuan.." jawab Ryeowook sedih.

"sabarlah.. aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook lembut.

"kenapa kau tak menjenguknya? Tumben sekali." Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"mm. Itu.. aku sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu." Jawab Kyuhyun, namun ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hening,... keduanya hanya diam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"mmm.. Ryeowook-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"ne.."

"kau sudah mengetahui tentang perasaanku bukan? Atau kau sudah melupakannya?"

"memang kenapa?"

"ah itu.. anni.. aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu... apakah kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"apakah harus ku jawab pertanyaan sia-sia mu itu?" tanya Ryeowook datar.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.. ya dia tau Ryeowook akan selalu mencintai Yesung bodoh sekali dia menanyakan pertanyaan omong kosong itu.

"aku... mencintaimu Wookie-ah.."

"aku tau.. lalu?" masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas panjang mengumpulkan semua tekad dan keberaniannya lalu memegang ke dua bahu Ryeowook agar menghadapnya. Dan menatap Ryeowook tepat di mata.

"tidakkah ada kesempatan untukku?"

"bukankah kau bilang kau tak pernah meminta hatiku?"

"kau benar... tapi.."

"aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun.."

"tapi kau belum mencoba bukan?"

"..."

"jawab aku Ryeowook-ah..."

Kyuhyun frustasi, entah bisikan setan mana hingga akhirnya ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook, perlahan namun pasti ia mulai menempelkan bibir pink mungil itu dengan bibir tebalnya. Mencium penuh kelembutan dengan diiringi cinta di setiap jengkalnya, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan terdalamnya pada namja mungil tersebut.

Tak ada penolakan ataupun balasan dari Ryeowook hatinya terlalu dingin, beku, mati rasa untuk merasakan apapun yang coba Kyuhyun sampaikan lewat ciuman tersebut dan meresponnya. Ia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, ia menyerah. Ia menunduk lemah dengan masih memegang erat bahu Ryeowook, sedangkan namja mungil itu hanya diam memandang kosong ke depan. Walau ada sebagian dari hatinya merasa sesuatu yang membingungkan.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap nanar ke arah mereka. Tangannya mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya. Ia marah, cemburu, sakit.

"lagi pula dia bukan lagi milikmu, dia telah memutuskan semua yang terjalin di antara kalian." Dia tiba-tiba terngiyang kata-kata sang ayah.

Ya dia tak punya hak lagi. Namun sungguh hatinya terasa nyeri. Dalam hati ia berpikir inikah yang namja mungil itu rasakan saat menangkap basah dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya beberapa waktu lalu?

Dengan langkah gontai perlahan ia pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya, bahkan semangatnya untuk mengejar impiannya. Impian yang dibangun bersama namja mungil itu.

.

**Tidak tahukah kau ini barulah permulaan dari sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan karma? Tidak tahukah kau apa yang kau rasakan belum seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan dan menyakiti hatinya? Bukankah Tuhan amat adil? Ia tak akan membiarkan orang yang telah menyakiti hambanya berlalu begitu saja. Karma = hukum alam. Kau tak akan pernah bisa menghindarinya saat ia memulai pembalasan padamu.**

**.**

**.**

Namja berambut hitam nan tampan itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, bayangan adegan yang baru saja dilihatnya terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Bibir yang dahulu hanya dia yang boleh merasakannya, kini ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri bibir itu telah termiliki orang lain atau setidaknya itulah tebakannya.

Yesung memukul kepalanya sendiri mencoba menghilangkan bayangan tersebut, matanya tak lagi fokus sehingga tak menyadari bahwa laju mobilnya telah keluar jalur dan sebuah truk besar sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalur tersebut.

"Astaga!"

Ia berusaha membelok arah menjauhi truk tersebut sebisanya, namun naas sebelum menjauh sempurna bagian belakang mobilnya tertabrak oleh truk tersebut, membuat mobilnya yang tak seberapa besarnya dibandingkan dengan truk itu terdorong keras dan cepat ke bahu jalan menubruk trotoar dan pohon yang terdapat di pinggir jalan. Mobil itu hancur.

.

.

2 weeks later..

.

"kau sudah sadar chagi? Syukurlah..."

Namja tampan itu ingin sekali berbicara menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, namun seberapa kuatpun ia mencoba tak ada suara yang keluar sedikit pun.

"hiks.. mianhe.. maafkan eomma..."

Namja itu menatap sang ibu bingung dan masih mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"kau... Yesung.. kau... hiks... kau kehilangan pita suaramu chagi..."

MWO? Apa tadi? Kehilangan pita suara? Itu artinyaaa...

"dokter tak punya pilihan lain saat operasi untuk menyelamatkanmu dalam kecelakaan maut yang kau alami.. mianhae... hiks... eomma benar-benar minta maaf."

Yesung menangis.. pita suaranya? Bagian yang paling penting dari dirinya? Ia lebih memilih menjadi buta dari pada harus kehilangan pita suaranya.

"mianhe... maafkan eomma... hiks.."

Yesung meraih tangan sang ibu, kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan telunjuknya pada telapak tangan sang ibu.

"Ryeowookie? Kau menanyakannya?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"eomma sudah memberi tahunya kau mengalami kecelakaan, bahkan appa pun juga. Tapi... dia tak merespon apapun, bahkan sampai hari ini ia belum menjengukmu. Mungkin dia memang sibuk." Mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

Yesung kembali menangis, Ryeowook tak datang? Tak menjenguknya?

"dia memang sibuk." Kata sang appa yang baru saja masuk.

Yesung menatap appanya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"dia sedang sibuk mencari donor jantung untuk adiknya, yang bertambah parah." Jelas tuan Kim.

'adik? Sungminkah?' inner Yesung.

Yesung kembali menarik tangan sang eomma dan menulis sesuatu di sana.

'eomma aku punya sebuah permintaan.' Tulisnya.

"apa itu chagi?" tanya sang eomma lembut.

'donorkan jantungku untuk Sungmin.'

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"ne.. aku sudah memutuskan dari 2 minggu lalu ketika aku menanyakan hatimu.."

"mian.. apa karena aku kau pergi?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut.

"anni... ini keputusanku, dan alasannya adalah untuk kebaikan hatiku sendiri."

"benarkah?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan entahlah itu membuat seseatu berdesir dalam diri Ryeowook.

"aku serius, aku juga ingin menjadi sukses dan mandiri di luar negri. Dan aku juga akan kembali ke Korea untuk membuktikan nya pada appa.."

Ryeowook terdiam.

"dan aku harap, ketika aku kembali kau sudah dapat membuka hatimu." Sambung Kyuhyun. Dia menyentuh dada Ryeowook.

"aku harap hati ini telah mencair dan tak lagi beku. Aku harap aku akan menemukan kembali seorang Jung Ryeowook yang ku kenal ceria dulu."

Ryeowook menunduk, semburat tipis –amat tipis- berwarna pink muncul di pipinya. Jantungnya sedikit –amat sedikit- berdetak lebih cepat.

"aku akan berpamitan pada Jung ahjussi dan ahjumma serta Sungmin dulu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih diam tak bergerak masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

**.**

**.**

Gedung pertunjukkan seni tersebut terlihat mulai ramai dipadati orang, terlihat banner dan spanduk konser yang akan berlangsung tersebut meramaikan dekorasi gedung mewah itu. Setiap sudut orang yang berdiri berdatangan membicarakan sang tokoh utama dalam tokoh tersebut. Sampai tepat pukul 7 malam acara konser tersebut di mulai para penonton mulai memenuhi kursi sesuai dengan kelas tiket yang mereka punya. Terlihat di deretan bangku VVIP sepasang suami istri bersama anak perempuan mereka yang sangat manis dengan memakai gaun pink duduk bersama sepasang suami istri pula yang sedang ribut karena sang suami masih mengenakan jas dokternya.

Namun semua kegiatan, desingan, apapun yang terjadi berhenti saat terdengat dentingan suara grand piano mengalun indah dari atas panggung pertunjukkan. Seorang namja memakai jas berwarna putih bersih senada dengan warna kulitnya memainkan piano tersebut sambil menyanyikan lagu dengan suara malaikatnya. Membuat beribu pasang mata dalam gedung pertunjukkan tersebut tak bisa lepas dari memandang panggung itu..

**Dokhan sarange gaseumeul doryeonaen**  
**Neoui nunmuldeuli nae simjangeul taewonae**  
**Biteul georimyeo nal jabeun dusone**  
**Ganyeorin geu ddeolrimeul itji mothae**

**Smile again**  
**Eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan**  
**Munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja**

**Naega jiwojulge**  
**Heuteojin neoui nunmuli**  
**Geuchiji aneun bicheoreom**  
**Seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo**  
**Sarange bein gaseumi**  
**Miso jitdorok jikilge**  
**Nal wihan dan han saram**  
**Neoreul**

**Smile again**  
**Eodum sokeseodo seonmyeonghan**  
**Munsincheoreom namgyeojin neoui seulpeun geurimja**

**Naega jiwojulge**  
**Heuteojin neoui nunmuli**  
**Geuchiji aneun bicheoreom**  
**Seumyeo deuleowa nae gaseumeul ddeo jjilreo**  
**Sarange bein gaseumi**  
**Miso jitdorok jikilge**  
**Nal wihan dan han saram**

**Meongi doen apeun gieoki**  
**Ddo neoreul dasi bureumyeon**  
**Nae soneul jaba nan geugeolro chungbunhae**  
**Geureoda gipeun sangcheoga**  
**Amun geuddaen barabwajwo**  
**Neol wihan dan han saram**  
**Nareul**

.

.

Ia mengakhiri konsernya dengan senyuman indah, walaupun setitik air mata turun membasahi pipinya, namun itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Impian nya terwujud menjadi seorang penyanyi besar nan hebat, walau impian nya yang dulu ingin diwujudkannya bersama seseorang, ya seseorang yang kini telah pergi dengan tenang berkorban untuknya. Ia bahagia impian yang dulu menyakitkan baginya sekarang membawa ratusan kebahagian untuk menyembuhkan luka itu, bahkan membawa kebersamaan untuknya dan keluarganya. Namun... ada yang kurang dari semua itu. Ya.. satu orang yang ia harapkan ada di deretan penoton konsernya. Satu orang yang juga merupakan sebuah bagian penting dalam sejarah hidupnya. Pria yang dulu mencintainyaaa...

.

'ada yang mencarimu..."

"mencariku?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"ne.. cepat temui orang itu, dia menunggu mu di belakang panggung"

Namja itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju belakang panggung entahlah ia seperti mengalami _deja vu_. Seseorang mencarinya?

"maaf tuan.. anda mencariku?" tanya Namja mungil itu kepada namja yang berperawakan tinggi tegap, dengan rambut tebal sedikit ikal.

Namja itu berbalik, membuka kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya, dan tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

"long time no see Nathan..."

"kau..."

.

.

"hey.. aku kembali kenapa kau malah cemberut begitu Nathan-ssi?"

Namja yang dipanggil Nathan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Lagi pula apa maksudnya dengan "long time no see" tadi huh?"

"aigooo... kau tidak berubah sama sekali yaa, tetap imut dan manis oeh?" justru namja itu tambah gencar menggoda Ryeowook.

"sepertinya harapan ku terkabul.. Jung Ryeowook sudah merubah menjadi ceria lagi?"

"kau yang pergi terlalu lama jadi kau tidak tau apapun!"

"jadi... apakah sudah bisakah aku meminta hatimu Jung Ryeowook?"

Perlahan pipi Ryeowook memerah sempurna, bukankah pria di hadapannya ini melamarnya?

"Kyuhyun..."

"aku sudah pergi dan menunggu selama ini, apa kau masih tega mengucapkan kata 'aku tidak bisa'?"

"aku..."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook, membawa pria mungil nan manis tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"cinta ini masih milikmu Ryeowook-ah. Aku rela menunggu mu selama ini untuk memenangkan hatimu kelak. Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu.. maukah kau menjadi milikku? Mencoba mencintaiku?"

Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa selama ini setelah Kyuhyun pergi, membuat dia menyadari banyak hal. Salah satunya bahwa Kyuhyun sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"kenapa diam? Tidak bisakah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"anni..."

"lalu?"

"aku.. aku mau mencoba mencintaimu Kyunnie.."

"jinjja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk masih dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir mungil Ryeowook, ciuman lembut penuh cinta, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan basah saling hisap satu sama lain yang berakhir karena kebutuhan oksigen dari pihak Ryeowook.

"bagaimana ini? Aku kecanduan bibir mu Wookie..."

Ryeowook memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan, malu.

"Kyu..."

"aigooo... kau memerah chagi, aish aku malah tambah ingin 'memakan'mu.."

"Kyu..."

"bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok?"

"mwo?"

"dan malam ini biarkan aku menghabiskan malam bersama mu berbagi ke'hangat'an'" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style.

"yak! Cho Kyuhyun trurunkan aku! Prevert! Aku tak akan mau melakukan apapun sebelum kita resmi!" Ryeowook mencoba berontak.

"aigoo.. aku tak pernah mengatakan ingin melakukan 'sesuatu' apa kau sebegitu inginnya chagi? Baiklah mari.. aku juga sudah tidak sabar."

"ANDWEEEE!"

.

.

**Ya semua kisah ini berakhir indah, semua impian mereka terwujud. Benci yang terobati oleh pengorbanan. Hati yang beku luluh karena cinta yang panas. Kebersamaan melengkapi indahnya kehidupan. Tapi ingat ini bukanlah akhir, karena kehidupan masih akan terus bergulir.**

.

.

THE END!

note : 1. Yesung meninggal karena donorin jantung buat Sungmin. (orang tua yang bersama anak perempuan di epilog itu orang tu Wookie)

2. Ryeowook menjadi penyanyi dan orang tuanya akhirnya menyetujui.

Huaaaa akhirnya bisa nyelesain ff ini juga hehehe... walaupun Zulfa masih punya utang ff I Hate You but Really Love You sama readers hohoho. Nantilah ff itu akan Zulfa lanjut kalau udah selesai masa ujian. terima kasih buat pada review di chapie 6 yang pada minta TBC nih Zulfa lanjut xixixi dan Zulfa jadiin KyuWook pada akhirnya.

END nya gak jelas ya? maaf... :'( author emang gak berbakat. hiks :'(

makasih banyak yang udah nyempetin review selama ini. maaf gak bisa di bales semua *cium readers satu-satu

so mind to review again? buat penyemangatku lah kkkk~


End file.
